Touch Me
by Three Ladies
Summary: Desejos descontrolados, paixão avassaladora... Quando se tem o corpo de alguém, mas isso já não é mais o suficiente, tocar o coração se torna o objetivo... E então, onde você quer ser tocado? Zero x Yuuki / Kaname x Agatha / Kain x Megume. UA e tem Hentai em todo capitulo. (acima de 18).
1. Eu quero você

_Ola Galera... Fãns de Vampire Knight._

_Antes de mais nada, VK e seus personagens não nos pertencem, e sim a Hino Matsuri, que na minha humilde opinião, DESTRUIU com o final. Mas, tanto faz, já ta feito. E não ganhamos nada com isso. u.u Nadinha mesmo!_

_Já a personagem Agatha Asakura pertence a Lica; E a personagem Megume pertence a Ray Shimizu. Se gostarem de alguma delas, e quiserem usa-las, favor, entrem em contato conosco. Sim?_

_Apresentamos, Sim... Porque somos três autoras, que nos juntamos para criar essa obra maluca, onde o foco principal é o Hentai. Mas, claro que tem uma história rolando, isso Não é brasileirinhas. u.u (não me processem, por favor... kkk)_

_Por favor, Menores de idade, não leiam. Se ler, estão por sua conta. ;)_

_Esse perfil foi criado para publicarmos nossas obras em conjunto, apenas. Se quiserem ler algumas de nossas fics solos, podem perguntar via review, ou pm. :D_

_Aqui teremos:_

_Zero x Yuuki; Kaname x Agatha (OC); Kain x Megume (OC) / Atenção porque cada personagem narra. A cada momento pode mudar o narrador, fique atento. (esta bem fácil, ao meu ver.)_

_É um universo alternativo e espero que leiam e gostem!_

_Quando verem esse sinal -/-/- quer dizer que mudou o narração. u.u_

* * *

**01. Eu quero você.**

Afff!

Cadê o Zero... Ele falou que vinha me buscar em casa às oito horas em ponto... Já são quase nove e esse infeliz ainda não deu as caras. Desse jeito chegarei atrasada à faculdade. Ninguém merece...

_ Yuuki! – ouvi alguém me gritando? – Ei! Aqui! – olho para o outro lado da rua. Hã? Porque o Zero estacionou o carro na contramão? Corro até ele antes que ele cause um acidente parado ali.

_ Você sabe que horas são?! – falo irritada, enquanto entro no carro. – Assim vamos chegar atrasados. É o primeiro dia no novo período...

_ Lá vem você de novo... Já disse que as aulas não começam logo pela manhã. É manhã de trote, lembra? Deve ter um monte de calouro idiota sendo trolado. – solta uma gargalhada. – Mas esqueça isso... Cadê o meu beijo? – dá aquele sorriso sedutor. Para a sorte de minha sanidade, eu ainda estou de bom humor.

_ Vai se catar você e seu beijo! Você chegou atrasado e ainda não me deu nenhuma justificativa. – ele já deu a partida no carro e já estamos a caminho da faculdade.

_ Alguém acordou azeda hoje, hein... Pelo visto, minha diversão de hoje já era... – ele passa a mão pela minha perna subindo até minha coxa.

_ Zero! – automaticamente arfei. Que droga! Porque ele tem que ser assim tão sexy? – Mas que coisa... Controle-se. – ele riu.

_ Bem... Para que você saiba e se acalme um pouco... O que aconteceu foi um acidente na rua que eu costumo virar para te buscar. Aí tive que entrar em outra, mas acabou que ela era contramão. – ele deu de ombros. Que coisa mais insensata!

Solto um suspiro. Não é como se o Zero seja um irresponsável... Mas dessa vez ele extrapolou. Dirigir na contramão é extremamente perigoso. Ainda bem que Kaname não viu isso... Teria surtado. Aliás, falando nele, será que a reunião de negócios já começou? Ele saiu surpreendentemente cedo essa manhã. Acho que vou mandar uma mensagem para ele.

"_E a reunião?"_

Pronto. Se eu mandar algo longo demais ele não responde e me ignora. Estava olhando distraidamente para a rua... Senti falta da faculdade. Ficar de férias é maravilhoso, mas voltar às aulas depois de meses enfurnada dentro do meu quarto era divino, ainda mais agora que está faltando só meio curso para eu me formar. Fico pensando se vou conseguir me graduar a tempo... Ainda tenho algumas coisas pendentes e ainda tenho estágio para fazer. Soltei outro suspiro. Queria que esse ano fosse mais animado para pelo menos me dar motivação extra.

_ Estamos quase chegando... Pegue o cartão do estacionamento para mim? – fiz o que Zero me pediu e peguei o cartão que ficava na sua carteira. Não pude deixar de ver uma camisinha estrategicamente guardada dentro dela. Olhei para cara dele com leve irritação. – Que foi? Um homem deve sempre estar preparado. – ele disse pegando o cartão da minha mão.

_ Uhum... Sei. – respondi sarcasticamente enquanto pegava minha mochila no banco de trás junto com a do Zero e as colocando em meu colo.

Graças a Deus ele nada falou. Iria levar uma mochilada na cara. Esses homens de hoje em dia... Fala sério! Quando ele finalmente entrou no estacionamento e estacionou o carro, saí imediatamente sendo seguida, obviamente, por um Zero um tanto nervoso.

_ Cara! – ele me puxou para trás. – Você hoje está irritante. – franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Irritante?

_ Valeu, Sr. Paciência. – entreguei a mochila dele e continuei andando.

_ Yuuki! – ele me gritou novamente, mas dessa vez me empurrou contra uma parece e me beijou.

Minha Nossa! Esse beijo dele... Consegue acabar com qualquer mau humor. Ele prensa meu corpo contra a parede enquanto mantém uma mão em minha cintura e a outra puxa meu cabelo. Eu abraço seu pescoço e puxo seu cabelo o fazendo gemer. Hum... Aquilo era bom. Ele solta minha cintura e puxa minha perna para cima, fazendo com que eu enlace sua cintura. Já podia sentir sua ereção contra minhas pernas e isso era bom demais. Uma pena eu estar usando shorts, pois sei que ele já teria me comido com toda a certeza se eu estivesse de saia. Eu queria tocar seu peitoral... Eu queria arranhar suas costas como sempre faço. Mas que droga! Porque tínhamos que estar na faculdade?! Perai... Estamos na faculdade! Meu Deus!

_ Zero... – tentei afastá-lo, mas sem sucesso. – Zero... Estamos... – ele agora beija meu pescoço, justo no meu ponto fraco. Esse infeliz... – Na faculdade. As pessoas vão ver. – não aguento e subo um pouco sua blusa na parte de trás e sutilmente o arranho... Ele solta outro gemido, mas dessa vez em meu ouvido, me excitando instantaneamente.

_ Vamos voltar pro carro... – ele me ergue um pouco mais e beija meu colo. Ainda bem que estamos atrás de uma parede. – E fazemos uma rapidinha.

_ Hum... – não consigo raciocinar direito. Zero é implacável quando quer alguma coisa. – Você tem exatamente dez minutos. – falei olhando de qualquer jeito o relógio.

_ Mais que o suficiente... – ele deu outro de seus maravilhosos sorrisos sexys.

Ele se afasta de mim e me puxa rapidamente para o carro. Meu Deus... O que eu estou fazendo? Indo fazer sexo com meu melhor amigo dentro do carro dele em plena faculdade?! Devo ter perdido completamente o juízo.

Ele abre rapidamente o carro e me joga no banco de trás. Fico deitada no banco enquanto ele entra e fecha a porta. Ainda bem que o carro dele é um Honda Fit. Cabe Deus e o mundo dentro desse carro. Ele abaixa um pouco as calças e tira completamente meu short. Procura a carteira e tira de lá a camisinha para logo em seguida abaixar a cueca boxer que vestia e colocá-la em seu pênis. Ele abre as minhas pernas e me penetra sem dó nem piedade. Enquanto isso introduz sua língua rapidamente em minha boca e morde ocasionalmente meus lábios. Céus... Não acredito que meu orgasmo já este quase vindo. As estocadas deles estão mais e mais rápidas. Não consigo me controlar... Zero é um ótimo parceiro sexual. Sem dúvidas. Puxei a manga de sua blusa para conter um gemido.

_ Já? – ele sorri para mim. Não posso deixar de me sentir um pouco irritada.

_ Ahh...! – ele estoca mais forte de propósito.

_ Yuuki... – ele sussurra no meu ouvido. – Geme o meu nome... Daquele jeito, igual semana passada enquanto eu te comia contra a bancada da cozinha. – ele me faz lembrar isso só para me deixar ainda mais excitada, só pode. - Vamos... Senão não te deixarei gozar.

_ Zero... Zero... – gemi incontáveis vezes. Precisava gozar logo senão enlouquecerei. – Zero... – ele deu a última estocada e eu não posso mais me segurar. – Ahhhhnnnnn!

Logo em seguida relaxo sendo seguida pelo som do gemido do Zero. Sinal de que ele também alcançou o orgasmo. Preciso de um tempo para me recuperar. Se eu sair do carro nesse momento, tenho certeza que minhas pernas não sustentaram o peso do meu corpo. Ele fica em cima de mim durante algum tempo também e eu fico lhe fazendo cafuné. Depois de mais ou menos uns cinco minutos, nós já estamos caminhando pelo jardim vendo os trotes dos calouros... Só de lembrar que os trotes estão cada dia mais tensos e perdendo completamente o seu propósito original, me pergunto quem ainda se submete as brincadeiras idiotas dos veteranos.

_ Isso me faz lembrar do meu trote. – diz Zero um tanto pensativo. Ele ainda esta meio suado. – Um aluno entrou na sala se fazendo de professor e começou a fazer perguntas sobre milhões de leis que eu nunca ouvi falar. – eu ri. Quando ele me contou da primeira vez, caí na gargalhada, pois ele estava em pânico. – O curso de direito pode ser assustador.

_ Sim... – ri mais alto. – Meu caso foi mais tranquilo. Simplesmente tive que rolar em sacos feito de jornal. Simbolizando o "espírito jornalístico" – digo fazendo aspas com os dedos.

_ Ahh... Aquele dia foi glorioso. Vendo você rolar cheia de jornal. Ainda tenho uma foto desse dia. – ele cai na gargalhada.

_ O QUE?! Ah, cara. Apaga aquela porcaria.

_ De jeito nenhum... Aquilo é uma recordação para futuras chantagens. – ele pisca para mim e eu reviro os olhos. Zero é uma criança no corpo de um adulto.

Continuamos andando até começarmos a ouvir uma gritaria sem tamanho. Eu ia ignorar, mas Zero me puxa para ver o que é, visto que tem uma grande multidão em volta.

_ VIRA! VIRA! VIRA! VIRA! VIRA! – as pessoas gritam. O que esta acontecendo?

Zero vai abrindo caminho por entre as pessoas e me puxa junto. Quando finalmente conseguimos enxergar alguma coisa, vemos uma menina assustada sendo forçada a beber quase um litro de cerveja de uma vez. Ela chora e parece não querer fazer isso. Que ridículo! Isso não é trote, é bullying! Ela não está se divertindo nem um pouco!

_ Zero! Faça alguma coisa! Aquela menina vai...

_ PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! – alguém grita me cortando.

Ele simplesmente entra no centro da roda e puxa a menina para perto dele. Ela o olha, confusa, mas se agarra ao cara como quem agarra um bote salva vidas. Que estranho... Tenho a sensação de que o conheço. Ele a puxa para fora da roda e segue com ela para longe dali.

_ Uau... Que herói. – eu penso alto. – Que bom que ele apareceu, né Zero?

_ Sim, Akatsuki salvou aquela menina. – Akatsuki?

_ Akatsuki... aquele Akatsuki? Seu primo? – pergunto surpresa. Nossa! Como ele está diferente.

_ Sim, o próprio. – ele fala seguindo novamente para o hall.

_ Nossa! Como ele está gato! – comento inocentemente. Só ouvi um murmúrio vindo do Zero. Ele odeia que eu elogio homens perto dele. Faço isso por pura tortura, pois ele faz o mesmo quando estamos com mulheres a nossa volta.

Enquanto os elevadores não chegam conversamos mais um pouco. As aulas hoje começam mais tarde, mas precisamos ver a nossa situação nos dormitórios. Afinal, esse ano eu tenho novas colegas de quarto. Como será que elas são?

-/-/-

Estou me sentindo zonza e enjoada, nunca pensei que meu primeiro dia na faculdade seria assim! Estou apavorada! Sem conseguir conter minhas lágrimas, elas caem. Não sei quanto de cerveja eu tive que engolir, estou toda molhada de cerveja e tinta, também me derramaram mel! E minhas roupas estão rasgadas! Que vergonha!

Quando senti meu braço ser puxado por alguém, ele gritou alguma coisa, mas não conseguir entender. Minha cabeça está girando. Poderia ser alguém tentando me ajudar, sem hesitar me agarrei a ele.

_ O... – eu tento falar, mas não consigo dizer nada, minha garganta parece ter um nó. Também não posso andar direito, devo estar pagando o maior mico. Agora que percebi que ele me cobriu com alguma coisa, minha visão está um pouco embaçada, mas acho que é a blusa dele, logo em seguida ele me pega no colo. O rapaz sussurra alguma coisa que eu não consigo entender, mal da para pensar...

Nós entramos no prédio da faculdade, parece não ter muita gente, já que todos devem estar do lado de fora passando trote nos calouros. Ele entra no elevador e em pouco tempo estamos em um corredor.

Logo ele entra na última porta, bem no fundo do corredor, provavelmente é o apartamento onde ele fica, passamos direto pela sala e ele me leva até o quarto e me coloca gentilmente sentada na cama.

O rapaz senta do meu lado, eu sinto ele encostando uma de suas mãos em minha bochecha, tentando secar minhas lágrimas, logo em seguida fez o mesmo com o outro lado.

_ Já passou. – diz com os lábios perto do meu rosto, consigo sentir a respiração dele. - Não imaginava que iria te encontrar aqui…

_ Nos conhecemos? – apesar da minha visão ainda estar embaçada, eu conseguiria reconhecer uma pessoa, e eu não me lembro de ver alguém como ele. Cabelos acobreados, olhos avermelhados e uma expressão selvagem.

_ Apenas de vista. – ele abre um leve riso. – Éramos da mesma escola, te vi algumas vezes por lá... Mas de anos diferentes.

Depois disso ele não disse mais nada, levantou da cama, e então eu pude notar que ele estava sem camisa. Claro, sua besta! Ele usou para te cobrir... Já que estou quase pelada!

Não posso sair daqui assim, e agora o que eu faço? Eu não sei onde é meu quarto, e minha bolsa sumiu no meio do trote…

_ Se quiser pode ir tomar banho, te empresto alguma coisa pra vestir. – diz pegando uma camisa que estava em uma gaveta.

A verdade era que eu estou morrendo de vergonha de tomar banho aqui, mas estou tão suja, será melhor até para parar de sujar a cama dele!

_ T-Tá! – me levantei, acabo perdendo o equilíbrio e quase caiu no chão, mas ele me segura pelo braço. – Desculpa... – ele me leva até o banheiro e depois encosta a porta, tiro a camisa que ele me cobriu e coloco no cesto de roupas, as minhas, jogo no lixo, junto com as peças intimas. E a camiseta emprestada, coloco sobre a pia.

Entro no chuveiro, e tento me lavar com água gelada, mesmo detestando, dizem que é melhor um banho gelado para despertar os sentidos, mas no final acabo tomando um banho quente, é mais fácil para tirar toda essa sujeira, meu cabelo está grudento por causa da tinta e do mel. É um sacrifício para conseguir me limpar.

Aquele rapaz disse que éramos da mesma escola, estranho que eu não lembro mesmo de tê-lo visto, minha memória é tão ruim assim?!

Não sei quanto tempo demorei no banho. Pego uma toalha que esta pendurada que deve ser dele, mas não tenho muita escolha…

Seco meu cabelo o melhor que posso, como são compridos a toalha fica bem molhada, depois enxugo meu corpo e coloco a camiseta, isso é muito embaraçoso, a camiseta é comprida, mas eu estou sem calcinha e sem sutiã! Qualquer movimento que eu faça ele vai poder ver tudo! Sinto meu rosto e minhas orelhas pegarem fogo, eu não quero sair daqui! Mas não posso ficar presa para sempre…

Extremamente embaraçada eu saio do banheiro, estou conseguindo enxergar as coisas melhor, minha vista não esta mais embaçada. Vejo o rapaz deitado na cama, parece ter pego no sono, eu não sei o que fazer, não devia acordá-lo, então eu resolvo sentar na cama, por minha falta de atenção, tropeço em alguma coisa no chão e acabo caindo com tudo em sobre dele.

_ Urg... – ouço ele gemendo de dor.

_ D-Desculpa... eu tro... tro... tro.. – eu não consigo falar, e nem me mexer. Meu coração esta batendo tão forte e rápido que acho que vai sair rasgando o peito. Tento me levantar, mas minhas forças foram embora e minha coordenação nem deu sinal de vida.

Meu rosto esta muito próximo ao dele, e ele me encara, não me empurra, mas também nem se mexe. Quando finalmente meu corpo resolveu me obedecer sinto meu braço ser puxado e meus lábios se encostarem aos dele. Se eu tinha algum controle sobre meu corpo, se esfumou, meu corpo todo amoleceu, a surpresa é tamanha que arregalei meus olhos e fiquei encarando-o, tento entender o que acabou de acontecer.

Antes de eu conseguir assimilar qualquer coisa, sinto meu corpo sendo puxado, e estou deitada na cama. Seus braços estão apoiados na cama, em cima de mim, sinto a barra da camiseta em cima da cintura. Se ele olhar para baixo vai poder ver tudo! Eu não sei o que dizer, nem como reagir. Mas também não estou assustada ou com medo, não sei explicar a sensação…

Ele tem alguma coisa no olhar que parece querer me tomar, me sinto atraída por esses olhos. E sem eu perceber acabo beijando-o, o puxo para mais perto de mim, devo parecer só uma atrevida, mas no final das contas só fui usada mesmo, involuntariamente uma lágrima escorre do meu olho. E no segundo seguinte, aquela mão gentil a secou.

Voltando a me beijar com voracidade. Sem demora ele pede espaço para eu abrir a boca, com a língua, é estranho o sentir brincando com ela, me sinto estranha e extasiada. Enquanto me beija noto-o puxar a camiseta cada vez mais para cima, eu instintivamente levanto meus braços para que ele possa retira-la, em segundos estou totalmente nua e ele apenas de calça jeans.

Desce sua boca pelo meu pescoço e começa a lambê-lo, sinto um arrepio por todo o meu corpo. Estou totalmente entregue. Onde está minha vergonha? Enlouqueci, só pode!

Enquanto beija meu pescoço, uma de suas mãos acaricia meu seio. Seus lábios descem até meu peito, meus mamilos estão duros de excitação, a língua dele começou a lamber e a suga-lo, solto um gemido baixo, mordendo meus lábios para conter o som, é embaraçoso, mas tão prazeroso, nunca pensei que eu acabaria desse jeito com um estranho.

A mão que estava no meu seio ele usa para desabotoar e tirar a calça e com minhas mãos livres eu o ajudo...

A mão dele percorre a minha coxa, parece estar me provocando, está perto da minha virilha, e no instante seguinte ele usa os dedos para brincar com a minha intimidade.

_ Já está molhadinha... – ele sussurra no meu ouvido, se eu pudesse ficar mais vermelha... – Você fica linda assim... – e volta a me beijar na boca, sem me dar a chance de falar algo, me beijou novamente. Sinto-o colocar um dedo dentro de mim, e move-lo bem devagar.

_ Quer que eu entre em você? - pergunta ao pé do meu ouvido, e sem esperar por uma resposta ele se posiciona entre minhas pernas e me penetra devagar. Começa a fazer o movimento de vai e vem, é uma sensação gostosa, me dá prazer, minha cabeça esta longe, não parece mais insano nesse momento.

Inconscientemente, meus gemidos se tornam gritos e eu arranho suas costas com as unhas. Ele sai de mim por breves segundos só o tempo suficiente para sentar na beirada da cama e me por em seu colo, abriu minhas pernas novamente e me penetrou sem aviso. Ele controla os movimentos e me beija. Eu o sinto mais fundo em mim e estou cada vez mais excitada. Em um instante noto meu corpo perder as forças, minha barriga formiga de prazer... É o que pode chamar de orgasmo?

Sem ter tempo de pensar, algo quente me invade, inundando-me por completo. Ele me beija mais calorosamente.

Enquanto acalmamos e nossas respirações voltavam ao normal e começo a ouvir uns gritos que pouco a pouco ficam entendíveis.

_ QUERO SABER SE A MEGUME ESTÁ BEM! COMO FAZEM UM TROTE DESSE COM ELA?! VOU ARREBENTAR A CARA DE TODO MUNDO QUE ENCOSTOU NA MINHA IRMÃ!

_ C-Calma! O Kain a resgatou... Ele é muito responsável... Agora a senhorita deve estar bem!

_ CALMA COISA NENHUMA!

_ Agatha?! – dei um pulo de seu colo me desconectando dele, bruscamente. Me senti vazia de repente. Mas não tenho tempo de pensar sobre isso agora... – Minha irmã está aqui... Eu não posso aparecer pelada para ela!

_ Sua irmã? – ele me parece calmo. – Toma, veste isso... – ele me devolve a camiseta que tinha me emprestado. Depois se vestiu apressadamente e foi abrir a porta.

-/-/-

Era só o que me faltava, acabei de chegar depois de uma matinê exaustiva na editora, onde acabei de desfazer a parceria com aquela maldita empresa de publicidade, onde um bando de incompetente fez um serviço de merda, e ao chegar à faculdade, descubro que um grupo de lixos passou trote na minha irmã… Eu realmente estou a fim de cortar umas cabeças… Que falta faz minhas duas wakizashi nesse momento.

Como se meu dia não pudesse piorar esse rapaz, lindo e loiro de olhos azuis fica tentando me convencer que minha irmã está bem. Se fosse em uma outra ocasião e se meus pensamentos estivessem livres, eu até daria em cima, mas estou irritada e minha mente já tem dono.

_ Como você se chama? - espero que minha voz não tenha soado tão irritada, nesse momento.

_ Aidou… - ele me olha receoso, coitado. Não me admira, não parei de gritar desde que cheguei aqui. Mas é mais forte que eu. Desde aquele fatídico acidente, em que nossos pais morreram, Megume é tudo que me resta e pensar que alguém possa feri-la de alguma maneira, desperta meu lado psicótico.

_ Bom Aidou… Agradeço sua informação, mas eu realmente quero e preciso falar com minha irmã… Onde ela está?

Tudo bem… Fiz minha pergunta entredentes, mas é mais forte que eu.

_ Megume! - vou gritar até ela aparecer. Mas, para minha alegria não será mais necessário, já que a porta se abre e ela aparece.

Minha primeira reação foi abraçá-la fortemente. Deus... Como fiquei preocupada, como tive medo que algo de ruim tivesse ocorrido com tinha irmãzinha. Isso ainda me matará.

_ Como você está? - pergunto após soltá-la e a observo com cautela. Ela parece bem, não vejo nenhum arranhão, está vestida de… Camiseta?

_ O que… Porque você está vestida assim? Onde estão suas roupas?

_ Bem… É… - Megume gaguejando e sendo evasiva, tudo ela.

_ Estão no lixo!

Levanto minha cabeça e dou de cara com outro deus grego, gente… Mas esse apartamento está bem preenchido. Deixa-me ver, olhos mel avermelhados e cabelo acobreado claro. Nada mal… Meg linda, você está bem servida. Recomponha-se, Agatha. – No lixo?

_ Sim… Eles rasgaram as roupas dela, e a sujaram, deixei ela tomar um banho e dei uma camiseta para se vestir.

_ Oh. - minha mente está vazia… O que devo pensar sobre isso? Megume sozinha, seminua em um quarto com um exímio exemplar masculino. Tá… Como é a Meg, vou acreditar que nada se passou. Darei o beneficio da dúvida. Mas… Se bem que… Não, Não, Não. Gente é a Megume… Ou sim?

_ Obrigada…

_ Kain.

_ Certo, Kain. Agradeço. - estendo minha mão e ele a segura, nos cumprimentamos em um aperto de mão firme.

_ Vamos Meg… Vou te levar para o dormitório, você precisa se trocar e eu preciso recuperar algum objeto cortante.

_ Agatha… Você não pode fazer nada… Estamos na faculdade, você NÃO pode trazer espadas para cá… E além do mais… Como vou sair?

_ O que quer dizer? - olhei para ela confusa, observei que os rapazes nos encaravam estáticos e com uma expressão de difícil descrição. Megume tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas para mim e foi quando notei. Gente, ela tá sem nada, só uma camiseta larga que vai até o início da coxa, tampando por pouco sua parte de baixo.

_ Oh…

_ Então?

Ela me perguntou com uma mistura de diversão e incredulidade. Gente, minha irmã tá rindo da minha cara, mentalmente. Ai… que raiva. Ótimo, a minha sorte é que como gosto de me vestir de forma bem minha e estilosa, modéstia a parte, tenho como resolver isso.

Retiro o meu sobretudo sem manga e estendo para ela vestir. O sobretudo estilo colete, vai até a altura do joelho para mim, para ela que é mais baixa, vai até o tornozelo, ela o abotoa e pronto, estamos decente para sair do dormitório. Dei uma última olhada para os rapazes e com uma despedida muda sai puxando minha irmã, que por sua vez, olhou para trás, creio que olhando para o rapaz que estava, suspeitosamente, trancado no quarto com ela. Não pense nisso, não pense nisso. Sacudo minha cabeça e voltamos em silêncio para o nosso dormitório.

Pronto, minha irmã esta sã e salva no dormitório e eu como uma menina responsável peguei meu sabre e saí. Primeiro eu rodo a escola atrás daqueles lixos, que pretendo capar, mas para minha infelicidade não os encontro. E como não posso ficar rondando com uma espada, vou logo para meu destino. Treino de esgrima. Eu faltei às aulas hoje, mas tudo bem, quem no mundo vai ao primeiro dia de aula?

Sim, muita gente. Mas não eu. Tive que acabar com alguns imprestáveis e ao voltar tive mais má noticia. Enfim…

Já cheguei, já estou fazendo meu treino, como sempre sou a melhor da turma, e me pergunto se ainda irá aparecer alguém tão bom quanto eu. Odeio esses esgrimistas que ficam se achando os samurais e não passam de crianças com faca de cozinha brincando de gladiadores. Bom… A aula terminou, mas como sempre sou a última a sair. Preciso espairecer... Me acalmar. Ah sim, é nesse momento em que penso na vida, nos negócios, na família… Nele.

Engraçado, ele sempre mexeu comigo, aquele olhar penetrante, sua forma elegante de andar e falar, sua cortesia, seu perfume inebriante. E agora, olha só… Sua empresa é a melhor no ramo e estou fechando um acordo com eles. O acordo foi assinado hoje e será efetivado a partir de amanhã. Vamos trabalhar juntos… Chega. Preciso de um banho.

Estou embainhando meu sabre, meu cabelo longo, ainda molhado, humedecendo minhas costas. Estou de volta com minha roupa, que é um vestido preto bem justo em cima, com a saia rodada, até o meio da coxa. Um par de botas marrom, salto alto. O vestido é preso no pescoço e metade das costas fica a mostra, ainda bem que está calor. Estou sozinha na academia e a única pessoa que tem aqui é o atendente e o segurança, que sempre, gentilmente, me esperam sair. Claro que nada tem haver com meu sorriso simpático. Cara, isso me faz rir. De verdade, eu devo parecer muito doida para as pessoas, mas poucas pessoas realmente me conhecem. Pronto. Uma última olhada ao redor... Não estou esquecendo nada.

_ Ãhn! - o barulho da porta me faz olhar rapidamente para a entrada, já que é estranho, afinal ninguém me interrompe quando estou sozinha aqui.

Acho que meu coração acabou de pular uma batida e voltou a acelerar fortemente. Ou estou tendo uma alucinação ou desmaiei e estou sonhando…

Ele… Ele esta entrando e ao fechar a porta atrás de si, segue em minha direção com seu porte ereto, destacando ainda mais sua altura de... Sei lá, um metro e oitenta e oito? Uma mão no bolso da calça social, o paletó preto fechado por um botão, seus olhos marrom avermelhado sobre mim, e seu cabelo castanho escuro, bagunçado, até a altura dos ombros se moveram levemente com a corrente de ar quando ele passou pela janela aberta. Engoli em seco e ele continua seu caminhar de predador até chegar a menos de um metro de mim.

_ Boa noite Srta. Asakura…

Acho que perdi minha voz… O timbre rouco, imponente e aveludado dele, soou de forma tão erótica ou estou imaginando coisas?

_ Boa… - ótimo, minha voz falhou e estragou minha imagem. Vamos tentar de novo. - Boa noite Sr. Kuran… - isso, agora foi. Ele esboçou um sorriso de canto?

_ Pensei que te encontraria aqui…

_ Ah bom… Acaso estava me procurando? - como ele sabe que eu treino aqui? Será que vou querer saber?

_ Sim… Gostaria de dizer que nosso acordo para trabalharmos juntos foi devidamente aceito e a partir de amanhã a Editora Asakura estará fazendo suas publicações com a Kuran Corp…

_ Isso realmente é uma excelente notícia… Mas, pensei que já houvesse sido acordado entre as partes. E pensei que o contrato seria assinado pela manhã de amanhã. Por que razão veio até aqui?

Ele leva a mão solta até o cabelo e enfia os dedos por entre os fios, bagunçando um pouco mais seu cabelo liso e sedoso... Como eu queria fazer isso. Ele parece meio perdido? Não… Isso não combina com o imponente Kaname Kuran. Ele voltou a me olhar e seus olhos escureceram, com o que? Desejo? Não… Eu devo estar imaginando coisas.

_ Você luta?

Perdi de novo a capacidade de falar? O que esse homem tem que mexe tanto com minha mente? Apenas assenti.

_ O que acha de um duelo?

Wow… Isso sim foi surpreendente de se ouvir. Ele luta esgrima?

_ E o que ganho com isso? - pronto, despertei meu lado: Eu quero jogar. Sorri para ele e tenho certeza que se ele tocar em mim, meu corpo reagira ao toque, de forma agressiva. Ele me desestabiliza apenas com o olhar. Nunca havia sentido esse efeito antes. Nenhum homem me fez ficar ofegante tão facilmente, e o fato dele não encostar em mim, esta me enlouquecendo.

_ Hum… Não sei… O que você desejar...

_ Qualquer coisa? - minha voz soou tão embargada de desejo para meus ouvidos. Será que para ele também foi assim? Estou tão entretida no olhar dele, que me sobressaltei ao sentir a mão dele em meu queixo, puxando levemente meu lábio inferior, para que meus dentes o soltassem. Não havia notado que o estava mordendo.

_ Para ser sincero… Eu estou muito interessado em muitas coisas… Mas, não realmente em lutar… Mas, se quiser, pode fazer um pedido.

Ele tirou a mão do bolso e passou ela por minha cintura, me atraindo para ele, até colar nossos corpos. Sinto um formigamento na minha barriga e ofego. Ele passa a mão do meu queixo por minha bochecha…

_ Senhorita… Asakura… Agatha… Não sabe o prazer que me deu ao receber sua proposta de acordo entre nossas empresas.

_ Então tudo não passa de negócios? - droga e eu achando que havia mais. Eu quero mais.

_ Nunca... Nunca foram apenas negócios.

Ele esta tão perto que seu hálito acaricia meu rosto, é doce. Seus olhos me observam com demasiado cuidado, e a pouca distância começa a encurtar mais e mais. Até que seus lábios tocam os meus. Um roçar, gentil e delicado. Kaname está me beijando?

Fecho meus olhos e subo minhas mãos lentamente pelas costas largas dele. Esse homem que tem ocupado minha mente a tanto tempo, desde que terminei com meu antigo namorado... Tudo bem que lá no fundo eu sei que terminei, porque, pouco a pouco, Kaname Kuran começou a mexer comigo de forma avassaladora. Será que ele se sente assim também?

Sua boca se move lentamente e sua língua faz pressão para entrar, me obrigando a separar meus lábios e foi à brecha perfeita, para que ele invadisse minha boca, sua língua macia se misturando com a minha em uma dança sem fim. Seu agarre se tornando pouco a pouco mais forte e possessivo, me obrigando a enlaçar seu pescoço, passando minha mão lentamente por sua costela, depois seu peitoral forte, até chegar ao seu pescoço, segurando-o preso a mim.

_ Kaname… - gemi seu nome e ele entreabriu os olhos, ao passo em que se separava levemente de mim.

_ Diga… Agatha…

_ Por quê?

_ Porque estou cansado de suprimir meus desejos!

Foi a gota final, ele volta a se apossar de minha boca, de forma possessiva e agressiva, me mantendo presa a ele com uma mão em minha nuca, enquanto a outra percorre a parte exposta das minhas costas, enviando arrepios para o centro do meu corpo, entre minhas pernas. Eu começo a ofegar e sua boca se torna cada momento mais dominante assim como seu corpo.

Ele arrasta sua mão livre, docemente por minha costela direita, descendo até a lateral do meu quadril, e segue até chegar à barra do meu vestido, levantando-a calmamente, deslizando a ponta de seus dedos sobre a minha pele, subindo minha coxa.

_ Quer que eu pare?

Sua voz soou tão cheia de excitação… Eu não consigo responder, minha mente está nublada pelas sensações que estou recebendo, meu corpo já está tão pronto para recebê-lo, eu o quero, o necessito dentro de mim. Como resposta, o puxo para um novo beijo, cheio de ansiedade e ele me corresponde.

A mão que estava em minha nuca, desabotoou o fecho do vestido que ficava no pescoço e eu senti o pano leve escorregar por meus ombros.

Desci minhas mãos para o botão do paletó dele e desabotoei, e o retirei de seus ombros. Sua camisa branca, sem gravata, tinha o começo aberto e minhas mãos começaram a agir rápido para abrir todos os botões, e libertá-lo dela, deixando a mostra seu corpo definido e bem trabalhado. Ele tem as costas e os ombros largos, e a cintura estreita. Ele me soltou apenas o tempo de liberar seus braços, voltando a me abraçar logo em seguida. Mas, nossos lábios nunca se separavam.

_ Eu… Não faço ideia do que será amanhã… - minha voz foi um sussurro, mas meu medo foi esquecido, quando ele passou seus dedos pelo meu rosto, em uma carícia delicada.

_ Não se preocupe com isso… Nada… Nada acaba hoje.

Suas palavras são tão cheias de significados, quase promessas. Mas eu já não aguento mais, o abraço de volta e o puxo para mim, colando nossos corpos, e ele puxa meu vestido para baixo me deixando apenas com um conjunto de lingerie preto, rendado. Meu vestido caiu no chão e ele passou a mão por sobre meu seio esquerdo, fazendo com que meu mamilo endurecesse ao toque.

_ Você é tão linda… Exatamente como eu sempre imaginei.

Suas palavras me alucinam e desço minhas mãos rapidamente para sua calça, desabotoou seu cinto e abro o primeiro botão, mas quando vou descer o zíper ele me impede.

_ Calma… Não tenha pressa. Primeiro você… - isso me excita tanto. Ele me enlaça pela cintura e me levanta levemente do chão, caminha comigo até encostar minhas costas à parede, sua pegada é firme, e ele me deseja, seu corpo grita isso para mim, com todas as forças. Ele desfez o fecho do meu sutiã tomara-que-caia e sua boca começou a descer pela minha mandíbula, pescoço, clavícula, até chegar ao meu seio. É uma trilha quente, cheia de luxúria e fome. Fome de mim.

Ele começou a beijar, sugar, até mesmo morder de leve o bico do meu seio, enquanto atiçava o outro com os dedos, depois inverteu, levando sua boca para o outro seio, e brincando com aos dedos o que antes tinha sua boca.

Sua mão livre desce e entra em minha calcinha e logo começa a atiçar meu clitóris, com movimentos delicados porém, implacáveis. Sua outra mão abandona meu seio e desceu para retirar minha calcinha, enquanto a outra continuava a massagear meu ponto de prazer, eu mordia meu lábio, afogando os gemidos que vinham da alma.

_ Oh Kaname… Hum… - ele sorri ainda contra meu seio ao ouvir minha voz, clamando por ele.

Sem demora ele agacha e retira minha última peça de roupa por meus pés que ainda estavam com as botas de cano alto, e seu dedo entrou no mais profundo do meu sexo, em uma tortura lenta de entra e sai, enquanto sua boca se apossa do meu clitóris e sua língua o acariciava com dedicação.

Minhas mãos se agarram em seus cabelos, e ele é tão sedoso como pensei. O apertei e ele gemeu, com o agarre, aumentando a intensidade de sua invasão, me obrigando a gemer cada vez mais alto. Desejo imensamente que ninguém entre por essa porta.

Estou quase no ápice e sinto meu corpo começar a se encher, então ele para. A frustração toma conta de mim e eu o olho confusa.

_ Quero que goze comigo te possuindo.

Como? Ele abriu o zíper e baixou sua boxer e retirou seu membro ereto e muito excitado. Mordi meu lábio inferior, conscientemente ao ver o tamanho, nada mal.

Ele passa as mãos por meu bumbum e desce até minhas coxas, me puxa para cima, obrigando-me a enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas, enquanto em uma única estocada, ele me penetra por completo, me fazendo soltar um grito, abafado por sua mão em minha boca, com a invasão repentina.

Mas, é bom. Senti-lo dentro de mim é bom. É forte, agridoce e possessivo. Suas estocadas começam lentas, me obrigando a gemer implorando por mais. Ele solta minha boca e me beija. Inicia uma tortura, retirando quase tudo e voltando a me preencher com veemência.

_ Mais, Agatha… Dê para mim…

Suas palavras são tão carnais, mas me fomentam tanto. Suas estocadas constantes me enlouquece.

_ Oh Kaname… Por favor, mais forte… Mais…

E ele aumenta a velocidade e força, a tortura atiça algo dentro de mim e eu começo a sentir o êxtase se apossar novamente do meu corpo, me agarrando com mais força a ele, fincando minhas unhas em suas costas, com o rosto dele afundado, na curvatura do meu pescoço me beijando incessantemente, eu sinto meu corpo estremecer e atingir o gozo. Ele se separa levemente de mim, observando-me, enquanto eu sou tomada por essa sensação inexplicável de prazer, e suas estocadas continuam até que ele mesmo atinge seu limite, explodindo dentro de mim, pronunciando meu nome em um gemido baixo, mas cheio de sentimento.

Nossa respiração entrecortada, nossos corpos suados, nossos olhares cruzados, e nossos lábios levemente abertos. Estamos cansados. Ele escorrega, cuidadosamente para o chão me levando junto, sem se desvencilhar. Caindo de joelho e me deixando sentada sobre ele com as costas presas na parede e se inclina para me dar um beijo doce, casto e suave.

_ Como eu queria isso… - ele fala ao abandonar meus lábios.

_ Queria? - pergunto. Meu medo de ter sido apenas o momento volta, me atormentando.

_ Sim… Muito, Agatha… Muito!

_ E agora?

Eu pergunto temerosa pela resposta, mas a única réplica que recebo é seu sorriso malicioso de canto, cheio de promessa e dúvida misturada. Ele volta a me beijar com vontade, e eu percebo que nesse momento eu me esqueci de tudo, medo, raiva, estresse. Tudo evaporou e eu estou nos braços do homem que tem ocupado minha mente durante meses.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Então? O nos dizem? *o*_

_Gente linda do meu coração, review, muita review para nos animar a escrever, por favor! *-*_

_Agradeço desde já os que leram e mandaram review, os que apenas leram, também agradeço sua atenção e peço que não se envergonhem, digam algo, sim?_

_Desde já agradecemos._

_Three Ladies_

_17/08/2014_


	2. Sentimentos Evoluem

_Oiieee... Voltamos._

_Pra quem acompanhou, espero que goste dessa continuação._

_Essa fic não será extensa, por tanto aproveitem, ok? ;)_

_Lembrando que sempre que tiver o sinal -/-/- mudou o narrador. Ok? Bjim e boa leitura._

* * *

**02. Sentimentos Evoluem.**

Eu nunca imaginei que veria Megume outra vez... A primeira vez que a vi foi no colégio no final do primeiro ano durante a hora do intervalo. Eu não costumava sair muito da sala e quando saía ia dormir no terraço... Eu nunca fui o tipo de cara que ficava indo atrás de mulher, não estou dizendo que ela não seja bonita, só não sei se diria que é meu tipo. Alguma coisa mexeu comigo... Acabei não tentando nada porque descobri que ela tinha namorado, mas pelo visto não tem mais, ou não teria transado comigo. Ou teria?

Quando a vi no trote não acreditei que fosse ela, mas me deu uma raiva de vê-la sendo maltratada daquela maneira… Sem pensar a tirei de lá. Estava praticamente só de calcinha e sutiã com veteranos colocando cerveja goela a baixo, são uns filhos da puta mesmo.

Acabei nem indo pra aula, mas foda-se, estava tão cansado que depois que a irmã dela apareceu eu apaguei. Ah... Só de pensar na noite passada já fico de pau duro. Ela é tão apertada, os gemidos dela é música para os meus ouvidos, ainda to sentindo minhas costas arderem... Ela me arranhou com vontade.

- Viu o passarinho verde hoje? – Zero entrou no apartamento e se largou no sofá que estava na minha frente.

- Não foi bem um passarinho que eu vi... E você, parece de bom humor. – provavelmente o Zero tinha dado uns pega na Yuuki, ele sempre fica com essa cara depois que transa com ela.

- Só o de sempre... – ele deu um riso e logo emendou a frase. – E como foi o salvador da caloura? O pessoal tá falando de você e quer saber quem é a garota, falam que ela é bonita...

- Ela é bonita sim... – pensei se eu devia contar pra ele que eu transei com a "tal caloura", mas por hora fiquei calado. Não demorou muito para Kaname sair do quarto, ele chegou tarde da noite anterior por isso nem foi pra aula também.

- Outro que viu passarinhos... – eu ri, parece que todo mundo teve uma boa noite. Fazia tempo que eu não o via com uma cara de satisfação.

Kaname olhou para mim e pro Zero e depois riu. Nós três conversamos sobre as férias e o que esperávamos desse semestre, ainda me falta dois anos e não vejo a hora de me formar, mas só de pensar que eu posso me encontrar com ela... To pensando em pegar umas "dp's".

Depois de por a conversa em dia, Kaname saiu para fechar o tal contrato e disse que não ia demorar. Zero saiu do apartamento, provavelmente ia caçar a Yuuki em algum lugar.

Fiquei sozinho e acabei apagando no sofá e quando acordei era de tarde, devem ser umas duas horas... Tenho treino e depois um projeto para entregar... Preguiça da porra.

Fui pro quarto e coloquei uma calça, uma regata e meu tênis e fui comer alguma coisa em algum dos restaurantes da faculdade.

Tava com esperança de vê-la, dizem que homem apaixonado é pior que mulher, pois bem… deve ser mesmo. Isso porque nem sei dizer se estou apaixonado mesmo.

Estou tão distraído que acabei esquecendo minha carteira, e lá vai o burrão voltar tudo! E para minha sorte eu a vi entrando em uma sala, estava com um vestido amarelo de alcinha, como ela é fofa... Okay, Akatuski, volte a si... Era uma das cozinhas da faculdade, então ela tá cursando gastronomia... mas ainda não é horário de aula, o que ela foi fazer lá? E sem pensar muito eu entrei.

- O que tá fazendo aqui? – a garota deu um pulo de susto e virou bruscamente para mim.

- N-nada! Eu vim conhecer minha sala... – o rosto dela corou na hora, talvez ela tenha se lembrando da noite passada. Ou foi apenas pelo susto.

A mão dela foi ao peito e respirava rápido, acho que a assustei de verdade. Eu a encarei, meu desejo em tê-la era quase que incontrolável, eu não sou desse jeito, precisava me conter, ou ela vai achar que sou só um tarado. Em menos de um segundo a luz da cozinha se apagou. Que merda… Ótima hora para a lâmpada queimar. Ainda podia vê-la de maneira razoável, afinal ainda é de tarde e a luz da janela me ajuda, embora estejam com persianas…

- Akatsuki... – ela sussurrou meu nome. Parecia querer dizer mais alguma coisa. Demorou um pouco, mas ela começou a falar. – Sobre ontem à noite... E-Eu... Hã... Eu... – ela gaguejava muito, não falava direito... Será que ela queria dizer que não devíamos ter transado? A verdade é que não devíamos mesmo, mas foi mais forte que eu.

- Desculpa! Ontem eu acabei passando dos limites... – não sabia o que eu devia dizer. Mas ela também não pareceu resistir... Ah, caralho! Não sei o que eu faço!

- Na verdade... – ela pausou bastante antes de continuar a falar. – A culpa foi minha... Não precisa se desculpar. – a voz dela soava fraco, parecia estar com vergonha. Como tava mal iluminado eu não conseguia ver seu rosto muito bem. – Pra ser sincera, eu gostei de ter... feito aquilo com você.

Em outras palavras ela disse que gostou de ter transado comigo? Entendi bem? Estamos sozinhos, praticamente no escuro e ela me fala isso? Só de pensar no que poderíamos fazer aqui eu já fico de pau duro! Meu coração está a mil, acho que vou enfartar aqui!

Percebi que ela pegou minha mão e colocou no coração dela, estava batendo tão rápido e tão forte quanto o meu. Sentir a pele dela me fazia sentir estranho.

Peguei a mão dela e me aproximei dela devagar, a beijei e a encostei no balcão da cozinha, que era razoavelmente baixo, mas era enorme. Ela não resistiu e me beijava com vontade, a língua dela brincava com a minha. Carinhosamente eu a levantei, a coloquei sentada no balcão e fiquei entre as pernas dela que laçaram minha cintura.

- Você está... – ela sussurrou com um tom surpreso, ela deve ter sentido que eu estou excitado. A culpa é da porra da minha imaginação... Já to aqui viajando em como vou tirar a roupa dela aqui na cozinha.

- A culpa é sua. – escapou parte do meu pensamento.

- Ah é? – que voz sedutora foi essa? Nunca a vi falando assim! É a Megume mesmo? Sem ter tempo pra pensar ela me beijou. Sem me conter eu desamarrei o laço da alça do vestido dela e desprendi o sutiã. Acariciava o peito dela e puxava de leve seus mamilos que estavam durinhos, enquanto eu fazia isso ela gemia e nossas línguas brincavam.

- Como será que está aqui em baixo? – eu queria senti-la, coloquei a mão em sua calcinha, acabei fazendo um pouco de força e acabei rasgando.

Eu queria provar cada pedaço do corpo dessa garota. Mordia e lambia o pescoço dela e logo parti para os seios, adorava brincar com eles, macios e cabiam perfeitamente na minha mão.

Antes que eu pudesse terminar o que estava fazendo o celular que estava no balcão começou a tocar e não parou mais. Megume o pegou, ficou olhando para o visor alguns segundos e atendeu.

- Oi Agatha... – a voz dela estava ofegante e envergonhada.

-/-/-

- Você o que? – eu perguntava confuso para a Yuuki no telefone.

- _Eu quero dar um pulo no shopping hoje._ – ela repetiu. – _Aquela saia que eu gosto tanto rasgou... Vamos Zero! Eu até iria sozinha, mas o shopping é longe e eu não quero pegar um táxi. Tentei pedir carona pro Kaname, mas ele não me atendeu o dia inteiro! Aquele ingrato._

- Ele chegou tarde ontem, Yuuki. E acho que foi pra empresa hoje de novo. – a ouvi bufar no outro lado da linha. Essa garota... Vou te contar. Realmente não estava a fim de levá-la ao shopping só para comprar uma saia. Se bem que se for aquela... Hum... Até eu gostaria de rasgá-la. Yuuki fica gostosa pra caralho com aquela saia. – Enfim... Como foi conhecer suas colegas de quarto?

- _Zero... Elas são doidas!_ – hã? – _Uma delas tem espadas. ESPADAS! Diversos tipos! Eu a vi tirar tudo de uma mala especial e colocá-las no quarto. Tenho medo daquela garota, juro pra você. E se um dia ela estiver de mau humor e quiser me cortar em pedaços?! Vou pedir pro Kaname falar com o responsável pelo dormitório feminino e me trocar de quarto._ – meu Deus... Mal sabe a Yuuki que ela é tão louca quanto essa daí.

- E a outra? Tem armas de fogo guardadas? – perguntei curiosamente. Se elas forem bonitas, vou bem dar em cima delas só para causar ciúmes na Yuuki.

- _Ah! A outra é aquela menina do trote. A pobrezinha que o Kain salvou._ – que coincidência! Akatsuki está de olho nela. Quero dizer, ele não disse isso, mas a cara que ele fez para mim hoje de manhã denunciou tudo. Aquele malandro... – _Ela é uma fofa, mas chegou aqui com a uma blusa masculina, que eu imaginei ser do Akatsuki, e um sobretudo... Achei aquilo bizarro, mas preferi não perguntar nada._ – Céus... Como a Yuuki fala. – _Descobri que elas são irmãs e donas de uma editora. Não que elas tenham me falado, só fiquei ouvindo a conversa delas na sala._

- Deu pra ser fofoqueira agora? – zombei com a cara dela.

- _HA HA. Engraçadinho... Também não te conto mais nada._

- Eu nem queria saber pra início de conversa.

- _Nossa, hein! Sr. Grosseria. Já que você não quer me levar ao shopping, vou terminar de desfazer minhas malas aqui e fazer algo para eu comer. As irmãs não estão aqui então eu posso fazer o que eu quiser..._ – opa! Yuuki estava sozinha? Hum... – _Ah, droga! Não tem nada na dispensa…_

- Se eu comprar, você faz meu almoço também? To morrendo de fome.

- _Vai me ajudar a desfazer as malas?_ – eu já ia protestar quando ela me interrompeu. – _Sem ajuda, sem comida. É pegar ou largar._

- Ahhh... Que merda, Yuuki. Okk, então. Vou passar na mercearia e comprar macarrão e legumes. Faz aquele macarrão que eu gosto.

- _Tá bom, Sr. Exigência._ – e desligou.

Passei na mercearia e comprei o que tinha que comprar. Aproveitei e comprei uns biscoitos para o caso de sentir fome depois do almoço. Não sabia quanto tempo eu ficaria com a Yuuki, então eu teria que me prevenir para não morrer de fome.

Segui até a parte dos dormitórios e fui andando até o das meninas. Não tinha ninguém para me parar já que teoricamente estava em horário de aula e por isso podíamos visitar um os dormitórios do outro. Peguei o elevador, apertei o botão do sétimo andar e esperei subir. Devidamente parado, saltei e caminhei para o apartamento 703, o da Yuuki. Apertei a campainha e aguardei ela abrir a porta.

- Já vai! – ouvi ela gritando do outro lado da porta. Depois de uns dois minutos ela aparece. – Ah... Entra. Uma mala caiu no chão e espalhou roupa pra todos os lados. – ela atendeu a porta e eu quase surtei quando vi o que ela estava vestindo: um top preto que só tampava os seios e um short cinza de ginástica. Estava sexy pra caralho!

- Isso que dá trazer mais roupa que o necessário. Daqui a pouco teu guarda roupa te engole. – tentei desviar o olhar do corpo dela, mas ao ver o short marcando a bunda não consegui me conter. Quase a agarrei ali mesmo.

- Eu não trouxe tanta roupa assim... – ela seguiu para a cozinha e eu a segui. Precisava me controlar. – Me dê os ingredientes que eu farei a comida. Enquanto isso fica lá no quarto.

Fiz o que ela me pediu. Entrei no quarto e minha nossa! Cadê o chão?! Tudo o que vejo são roupas! "Eu não trouxe tanta roupa assim", né? Aham, sei. Arrumei um espaço na cama para eu sentar e fiquei esperando o almoço ficar pronto. Depois de meia hora, mais ou menos, ela vem me chamar.

- Zero, a comida está pronta. - eu a segui novamente até a cozinha.

Peguei um prato na dispensa, me servi e em seguida sentei no sofá para comer. Estava uma delícia! Realmente ninguém faz macarrão com legumes melhor que a Yuuki. Ela sentou ao meu lado e comemos em silêncio. Quando terminei fui lá pegar mais um pouco enquanto a Yuuki voltou para o quarto. Finalmente satisfeito e de estômago cheio, fui ajudá-la como prometido.

- Me ajude com essas roupas aqui. São tudo blusas de sair, então não preciso colocá-las no armário. Dobre-as e coloque-as em cima daquela mala. – ela me apontou uma mala azul. – Depois pegue aqueles shorts e me dê. – ela mexia em outro bolo de blusas.

Depois de quase uma hora (UMA HORA!) arrumando roupas em gavetas, vestidos em cabides, lingeries em outras gavetas, sapatos na sapateira, finalmente terminamos e o quarto estava organizado. Como era de se esperar, voltei a ficar com fome e fui até a cozinha pegar meus biscoitos.

- Quer um? – ofereci a ela de boca cheia. – Está gostoso.

- Não, valeu. Ainda estou de barriga cheia. – ela se espreguiçou e se jogou na cama. Ai, senhor... O top puxou os seios dela para cima e suas coxas ficaram mais firmes dentro do short.

Caminhei calmamente até a cama e me sentei perto dela. Ela ficou olhando para minha cara enquanto eu comia meu biscoito. Ficava me olhando de cima a baixo e isso estava me incomodando. Porque ela estava me olhando daquele jeito? Será que ela... Não, não mesmo. Ela se sentou na cama, pegou o pacote de biscoito da minha mão e eu fiquei igual a um idiota olhando sem esboçar reação alguma.

Colocou o pacote em cima da cômoda ao lado da cama e continuou olhando para mim. Lentamente foi se aproximando de mim e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Eu estava ficando ansioso para saber o que ela estava planejando fazer. Ela aproximou seu rosto do meu e pude sentir sua respiração em meu rosto.

- Obrigada pela ajuda. – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Te devo uma. – ela se ajeitou na cama e sentou em meu colo.

Eu já estava pra lá de excitado. A Yuuki consegue me deixar assim com apenas palavras. Ela é perigosamente excitante. Eu nem a respondi, simplesmente puxei seu rosto para perto do meu e a beijei. Enfiei a língua na sua boca e comecei a brincar com a dela, ela puxava minha blusa para cima e tentava abrir o botão da calça. Eu puxei seu top tão forte que pude ouvir um barulho de algo rasgando. A deitei na cama ficando por cima dela.

- Pode rasgar... Não gostava desse top mesmo. – ela disse enquanto tirava a minha blusa e abaixava o zíper da calça.

- Então porque colocou? – perguntei terminando de rasgá-lo. Nossa... Os seios da Yuuki são os mais macios e mais gostosos, um eu apertei e o outro eu abocanhei. Pude ouvi-la gemer baixinho.

- Para provocar você. – ela sorriu e tirou a minha calça junto de minha cueca. Ela ainda estava com aquele short. – Eu ainda estou muito vestida. – comentou com um sorriso sexy nos lábios. Não aguentei e a beijei.

- Não por muito tempo. – puxei seu short para baixo junto com sua calcinha sem cerimônia alguma. Ela já estava molhada e pronta pra mim. – Yuuki... – eu voltei a beijá-la e abri suas pernas, mas ela a fechou. – Yuuki?

- Quero ficar por cima hoje. – ela me puxou para deitar na cama e pulou em cima de mim... Sentir sua intimidade roçar no meu pênis fez com que ele latejasse. – Ontem você fez do jeito que queria, hoje é a minha vez. – ela tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Eu estava fudido.

Ela me beijou, mas não se demorou muito nos lábios, logo desceu para o pescoço depois seguiu para o peitoral, em seguida a barriga e finalmente ela abocanhou meu pênis. Quase gozei ali mesmo ao sentir sua boca quente em contato com minha pele. Ela subia e descia devagar só para me torturar. Enquanto fazia isso arranhava meu peito e isso era excitante pra caralho. Logo os movimentos foram ganhando velocidade e ela ia cada vez mais rápido... Já podia sentir o orgasmo me dominando quando de repente ela parou. O QUE?!

- Vou pegar a camisinha. – ah, claro. Tinha me esquecido... Ela pegou minha carteira e achou uma lá.

Ela colocou a camisinha em mim, voltou a me montar, me beijou e enfiou meu pênis em sua intimidade. Ao senti-la quente, úmida e apertada não consegui resistir e inverti as posições. Amava quando a Yuuki comandava, pois ela sempre sabia como prolongar o prazer, mas eu precisava de alívio já. A joguei na cama de barriga para baixo, empinei sua bunda e a penetrei por trás. Ela soltou um grito que só me fez ficar ainda mais louco. As estocadas foram tão profundas que eu tive que me segurar no lençol da cama. Yuuki gemia embaixo de mim cada vez mais alto. Tive medo que alguém chegasse e a ouvisse, então tampei sua boca e isso fez com que ela se apertasse ainda mais. Cacete!

- Yuuki... – estocada. – Nunca mais... – estocada. – Me seduza... – desse jeito. – estocada.

Eu finalmente conseguia sentir meu orgasmo e o da Yuuki vindo. Ela mordeu a minha mão e puxou minha cabeça para perto da sua me dando um beijo e mordendo meu lábio inferior. Quando finalmente o orgasmo dela veio, ela me apertou com tanta força em seu interior que no mesmo instante gozei. Yuuki não se movia embaixo de mim e eu tampouco conseguia me retirar de dentro dela. Ficamos assim até ela se mover e virar de barriga para cima na cama. Eu segui seus movimentos e a puxei para perto de mim enquanto nos cobria com os cobertores.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito, mas ao ouvirmos um barulho vindo do lado de fora do quarto quase pulamos da cama apavorados.

- Merda! – sussurrou ela. – As meninas devem ter voltado. Fique aí que eu vou ver. – ela abriu o armário e pegou um vestido qualquer.

Voltei a me deitar na cama e esperar a Yuuki voltar. Passaram-se dez minutos e nada. O que será que ela estava fazendo? Vesti minhas roupas e fui até a porta do quarto. Vi que ela conversava com a menina do trote. Logo depois apareceu no meu campo de visão outra mulher. Devia ser a louca das espadas. É... Yuuki tinha razão. Essa daí tem cara de doida, mas era bonita isso eu não podia negar.

Pelo visto não vou conseguir daqui antes do toque de recolher. Fudeu. O jeito é sair na cara e na coragem e torcer por nenhuma espada estar à mão. Abri a porta do quarto e percebi o olhar de choque das três para mim, exceto que o da Yuuki tinha também irritação.

- Boa tarde, gente. – falei tranquilamente. – Yuuki, terminei de colocar as malas na parte de cima do armário como você pediu. Posso ir agora? – espero que ela tenha captado a mensagem.

- Pode, sim. Obrigada pela ajuda. Não encontrei a escada em lugar nenhum. Sua altura veio a calhar. – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto. Ela mentiu perfeitamente bem. – Ah, gente! Que falta de educação a minha... Este é meu amigo de infância, Zero Kiryuu. Zero, essas são minhas colegas de quarto, Agatha – ela apontou a mais velha. – e Megume.

- Prazer, meninas. – elas murmuraram algo de volta. – Bom, se é isso, vou indo. – já estava caminhando para a porta quando ela abre bem na minha cara me fazendo cambalear para trás. – Porra! Cuidado com a porta! – levantei a cara para ver quem era e qual a minha surpresa ao ver o Kaname parado na porta olhando para todo mundo e não entendendo nada.

- Zero, o que você está fazendo no apartamento da Yuuki? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-/-/-

Uau... Reunião de grupo? Venho ver se minha irmãzinha está bem instalada e só tenho surpresas. Zero e Agatha no mesmo lugar? Eu acho... Que não sei o que pensar sobre isso. Não. Não Kaname, acorda... Ele não veio ver a Agatha e sim minha irmã. Olho para ele com meu olhar inquisitivo fingindo que não sei de nada. Acho que ele vai ter um infarto, ficou branco feito papel e acho que parou de respirar, poderia jurar que seu coração parou de bater. Minha irmã está com a mesma expressão, será que pensam que sou idiota?

- Então? Estou fazendo uma pergunta... – agora é o momento em que ponho meu olhar impassível, e fico sério, encarando-o a espera de uma resposta. Como amo torturar esse dois, é tão divertido.

- Eu... Eu... Vim ajudar a Yuuki... A... – Zero gaguejando...

- A? – eu provoco e ele respira fundo e se endireita, reincorpora sua atitude despreocupada e olha pra mim como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

- A guardar algumas malas em cima do guarda roupa, já que ela não alcançava...

- Oh... Entendi... – agora desvio o olhar dele, mantendo minha serenidade, me fazendo de tonto, porque eles acham que eu sou, e encaro minha irmã. – Mas Yuuki... Porque não usou essa escada que está bem aqui encostada na parede, do lado de fora do apartamento?

Agora acho que drenaram todo o sangue dela de vez e não suporto mais, reviro meus olhos para eles. E observo a terceira menina, uma desconhecida... Quem será? Hum... Bonita, pequena, tímida e está observando a cena tão calada, eu diria que um pouco envergonhada, só desconheço a razão. Ela olha para mim e eu a comprimento com um movimento de cabeça. Yuuki e Zero ainda estão pensando em como me responder e me regozijo com o martírio interno deles. Tão hilário. E por fim, ela... A mulher que ocupou todos os meus sonhos durante a noite e me brindou com um momento delicioso a noite passada. Agatha... O que raios ela faz aqui? Ela me encara com um olhar divertido, brilhante e posso sentir malícia neles.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi direito. Yuuki é sua irmã? – essa voz... Essa voz me excita. Tão doce e sensual.

- Coincidência, não? – ela esboça seu sorriso de canto, tão atrevidamente. Se essas pessoas a mais não estivessem aqui eu já a teria agarrado e comido por inteira. Ela está me provocando, só pode.

- Muita... Essa é minha irmã mais nova, Megume. – oh... Outra novidade. – Talvez sua irmã não tenha usado a escada, porque não a viu no lugar mais cedo. – o que? Como ela se atreve ajudar esses dois... Yuuki e Zero a encaram com os olhos arregalados e ela lhes brinda com um sorrido de... Cumplicidade?

- Isso... Isso mesmo. Não estava ali antes. – minha pequena irmãzinha abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha, com olhos brilhantes e fala, acho que seu tom de voz aumentou uma nota. Zero apenas concorda com movimento de cabeça... Ele está dançando rock? Como são bestas. E Agatha segura um riso, depois olha para mim com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e uma expressão neutra apontando para minha irmã, como quem diz: _Viu só... Eu disse que ela não havia visto a escada..._ Eu quero muito arrasta-la para o quarto e fodê-la com gosto. Ela é tão insolente... Como se atreve? Eu vou te domar Agatha... A se vou.

- Bom... Eu vou indo... – Zero interrompe meus pensamentos maliciosos. Por mim ele pode ir e levar todo mundo junto. Só quero ela.

- E você maninho? Como conhece a Agatha? – Yuuki faz a pergunta de um milhão e todos me encaram. Gente... É tão improvável assim que eu conheça alguém de fora do mundo deles? Bufo e passo a mão no cabelo me acalmando, minha mente já estava me levando a lugares agradáveis.

- Seu irmão e eu fechamos um negócio muito lucrativo hoje... A Editora Asakura trabalhará com a Kuran Corp.

- Ah... O contrato que você citou mais cedo era esse? – Zero pergunta assombrado e eu apenas afirmo com a cabeça. – Oh que legal... Então todos já se conhecem.

- Todos? – pergunto intrigado... O que ele quis dizer?

- Sim. A Megume foi salva pelo Akatsuki ontem...

- Vocês conhecem o Akatsuki? – e a pequena fala pela primeira vez. Ela tem um jeito tão suave e delicado de falar. Realmente aparenta ser uma boa moça.

- Sim... Akatsuki é primo do Zero, meu amigo de infância e nós três dividimos o quarto.

- Ah... Então quem era aquele outro rapaz fofo? O Aidou? – fofo? Ela me dirige um olhar travesso, está me provocando deliberadamente... Espera estarmos sozinhos Srta. Asakura.

- Aidou é um amigo nosso. Ele mora no apartamento ao lado, mas vive por perto. – Zero mata a curiosidade dela. E ela volta sua atenção para mim.

- Bem... Não vai entrar Kaname? Já nos apresentamos e falamos de tudo... E você não saiu da porta de entrada... – ela acariciou meu nome de forma tão excitante. Espero que Zero não tenha notado, ou ira me atormentar por longa data...

- Esperando o convite... – desafio e ela sustenta meu olhar.

- Então, por favor... Entre. Sinta-se a vontade. – ela está jogando... Entro e fecho a porta. Paro e encaro Zero. Penso em perguntar se ele vai ficar ou ir embora, mas desisto. Gosto de vê-lo desconfortável, me diverte o dia.

- Vim conferir se minha irmã estava bem instalada... – Yuuki reage... Me pergunto se ela estava perdida no mundo da lua esse tempo todo. Por fim o momento continuou descontraído. Tomamos um café, para quem curte, chá para quem prefere, comemos bolo e biscoitos que a Agatha ofereceu e conversamos de coisas banais e sem muito significado para mim. Sinceramente, não quero mais nada. Só ela, nua, na minha cama, ou na dela... Mas essa bancada da cozinha também serve... Ou o sofá... Enfim, o que importa é ela nua para eu usufruir como bem quiser.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos reunidos, mas para mim foi uma eternidade. Até que finalmente, Megume a mais nova pediu licença e entrou em um quarto, depois, com uma roupa diferente, saiu e dando tchau foi embora... Talvez tivesse aula. Zero se despediu saindo também e Yuuki me chamou para conversar no reservado. O que raios ela quer? Porque ela não aproveita e segue o Kiryuu? Pedi licença e segui minha irmã para o quarto dela, enquanto Agatha retirava a louça e guardava as comidas que sobraram. Entramos no quarto e ela fechou a porta, olhei para cama, bagunçada. Balancei a cabeça, afugentando imagens indesejáveis de minha irmã e Zero. Se eu não o conhecesse a uma vida inteira e não soubesse que se gostam, hoje ele estaria morto.

- Kaname... – Yuuki me chamou em um sussurro. Opa isso não é bom sinal. Ela vai me perguntar ou comentar algo que julga muito importante. A encaro com uma curiosidade nova. – Você conhece bem essa moça? A Agatha? – como? Ela está perguntado da Agatha?

- Já faz tempo... Mas ficamos... Mais próximo recentemente, porque? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse confusa com minha resposta, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a falar comigo em um cochicho...

- Eu não sei... Ela me assustou ontem. – minha vez de me surpreender, mas continuei calado a espera do porvir. – Ela entrou tarde da noite... – ta... Imagino bem a razão disso. Meu subconsciente sorriu para mim ao recordar de nossa diversão na noite passada. – E ela tem uma mala com espadas... Espadas... – sim. Ele faz esgrima e é uma exímia lutadora. Ainda não entendi aonde ela quer chegar. Fico encarando minha irmã que ficou muda, por quê? A espera de uma resposta? – Então?

- Então o que?

- Ela tem espadas... – Yuuki me encara com seu olhar de obviedade.

- E? – replico o olhar.

- Não vai falar nada? Ela é perigosa. – acho que demorei um nano segundo pra entender o que ela queria dizer, mas durou quase uma eternidade, e por fim, minha ficha caiu e eu não aguentei. Cai na risada e quase choro de tanto rir. Gente, minha irmã pode ser tão cômica. – Por... Por que ta rindo? – ela faz a cara de emburrada dela o que só agravava minha alegria explosiva e demoro algum tempo para me acalmar. Passo a mão no rosto e no cabelo, acalmando meus ânimos. Tão divertido...

- Estou rindo de você Yuuki. – ela abre a boca em um 'oh' e me encara com desaprovação. Ignoro-a e continuo. – Agatha é inofensiva para você. Aliás, acredito até que poderão se tornar grandes amigas. Ela é esgrimista e muito boa por sinal no esporte. Ela tem um temperamento explosivo, mas é muito protetora e por mais nervosa que aparenta, sabe canalizar sua ira. Então pare de fantasiar que você está dentro de um filme de ação, onde sua colega de quarto é uma lunática psicopata. Por que não é. – ela abaixa a cabeça e fica sem graça, como fazia quando nossos pais a repreendiam.

- Você parece saber bem sobre ela. – ela comenta ainda de cabeça baixa, levantando apenas os olhos para mim, inquisitivos, com um olhar cheio de perguntas ocultas. É... É minha irmã. Ela sabe que não estou contando tudo. Apenas sorriu e dou de ombros.

- Eu investigo bem as pessoas. – passo por ela e saio do quarto. Olho para os lados e a sala está vazia.

- Eu vou sair... – Yuuki anuncia atrás de mim. A encaro inexpressivamente. Cadê ela? Queria falar com ela... Ta bom... Quem eu quero enganar. Não é falar o que quero. Ontem foi tão forte o desejo que senti, que ao saber da proposta de junção da editora dela com a nossa empresa, decidi que a teria por completo. Fiz algo tão inusitado... Simplesmente saí a caminho da academia onde ela treina, logo após dar o meu aval para completarem o contrato e a tomei como a tanto tempo desejei. Eu a quis em minha cama, desde a primeira vez. Naquela festa onde ela estava acompanhada daquele cara, a quem esqueci o nome, e eu ainda estava com Ruka. Só por isso, não a procurei antes...

- Kaname!

- Oi? – minha irmã deu um grito que me assustou. Acho que viajei, pensando nos acontecimentos de ontem. Um barulho nos chamou atenção e olhei para trás vendo a porta de um dos quartos abrir, e lá estava ela. Agatha colocou a cabeça pra fora e nos olhou confusa.

- Está tudo bem? Eu ouvi você gritar, Yuuki... – ela realmente está preocupada. Yuuki fica sem graça de novo e confirma que sim, seguido de um pedido de desculpas. Ela nos devolve um sorriso sincero e após me dar uma piscada, volta a fechar a porta. Não se despediu de mim? Como se atreve?

- Bom... Eu vou sair. Você vem Kaname? – minha querida irmã está impaciente, por seu tom de voz, mas eu não respondo e não a olho. Apenas sacudo a cabeça, ainda olhando para a porta e ouço-a bufar, depois o som de seus saltos no chão de madeira e o abrir e fechar da porta de entrada. Olho rapidamente para a entrada, depois ao redor e me conscientizo. Estou sozinho no apartamento com ela...

Ok... Essa é minha deixa. Caminho apressadamente em direção à porta dela, já desabotoando minha camisa, abri a porta sem bater e qual foi minha surpresa? Ela estava apenas de roupão e terminando de escovar os cabelos, que caiam sedosos e pesadamente, lisos por suas costas. O cheiro de perfume no ar. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim e me encarou através do espelho da penteadeira que com certeza ela comprou para seu quarto, não é um artigo próprio da escola. Ela arfou e se mexeu no banco, o que fez o pano escorregar e deixar a mostra suas coxas brancas, lisas e grossas, amostra.

- Apreciando a imagem? – sua voz estava embargada de desejo. Retirei minha camisa jogando-a em uma poltrona ao lado da porta, abri meu cinto e o retirei jogando sobre a camisa, sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

- Sempre aprecio! – minha própria voz foi cheia de promessa. Com os pés retirei meus sapatos, seguido por minha calça e minhas meias. Fiquei apenas com minha boxer da Empório Armani. Ela então se virou e me encarou.

- Deseja tomar um banho? É por isso que está se despindo em meu quarto? – me olhando com deboche cheio de luxúria, ela mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto percorria seus olhos por meu corpo... Estou esquentando e a dor familiar da minha ereção está me lembrando, aos gritos, meu motivo de estar aqui. Olho para a porta e tranco a chave. Quando volto para ela, Agatha, de forma lenta e muito, muito sedutora, desfaz o nó de seu roupão e o abre.

Ela está totalmente nua, totalmente depilada, do jeitinho que eu gosto... Seu corpo perfeito e escultural, seus seios firmes, bonitos, médios e cheios. Sua cintura fina, seu quadril na medida certa e com um bumbum firme e redondinho. Com a pele toda branca e lisa. Ai... Como a desejo. Ela deixa a peça de roupa cair por seus ombros e me encara a espera, como um animal se oferecendo para o abate... Não... Como um animal que se crê mais audacioso que o predador.

- Você me provocou muito hoje... – sussurro, mas ela me ouve e um brilho novo se faz presente em seu olhar. – Vou cobrar isso. – ela sorri.

Em dois passos largos a tomo em meus braços, me apossando de sua boca macia e levemente carnuda, rosada e deliciosamente adocicada. Ela geme e entro em sua boca cobrando meu direito sobre sua língua. Desço a mão pelas costas dela e aperto seu bumbum, e a sinto arrepiar-se por inteira. Suas mãos vão de meu peitoral para minha nuca, descendo por minhas costas, passando por meus ombros, arranhando-me levemente, depois descendo por minhas costelas, acariciando minha barriga e logo se apossando de minha bunda também, por dentro de minha boxer. Eu gemo com o toque e ela sorri em meus lábios.

- Você será punida, Srta. Asakura...

- Não Sr. Kuran... Eu é quem irei cobrar meus direitos...

Minha vez de sorrir. Escorrego uma mão para os seios dela, enquanto a outra desliza para sua intimidade, apenas pele no caminho, e meu fogo crescendo a cada instante. Coloco um dedo dentro, e faço movimentos circulares ao redor do clitóris dela, e me afasto, para ver como ela abre a boca gemendo, de olhos fechados, entregando-se a mim, tão livremente. Brinco e me afundo mais, colocando dois dedos dentro dela...

- Ah... Você está tão pronta... Tão molhada... E tudo para mim...

- Só para você...

Suas palavras me surpreendem. Essa foi a declaração que mais gostei de receber. A soltei e puxei com força, derrubando-a sobre a cama, me livrei da última peça de roupa e deitei sobre ela, apoiando-me sobre meu cotovelo esquerdo, enquanto com a mão direita, a masturbo lentamente, fazendo-a gemer audivelmente, e chupo seus seios alternando de um para o outro. Ela está enlouquecida sob meu toque e isso me deixa cada vez mais excitado. Sua mão mergulha no meu cabelo, brincando com ele, às vezes puxando levemente. Suas pernas se abrem mais, dando as boas vindas as minhas carícias, e sua outra mão, aperta o lençol.

- Aaahhh... Kaname!

E gemendo, clamando por meu nome, ela atinge o gozo, seu corpo inteiro se estremece e eu a sinto inundar minha mão. Sorrio satisfeito. Ver essa mulher atingir o orgasmo, é minha maior satisfação. Retiro a mão, depois de acaricia-la mais um pouco, vendo-a vencida sobre o lençol, e me ponho de lado, puxo-a para que encoste as costas no meu peito, ficando de lado na cama como eu. Entrelaço nossas pernas e a penetro por trás.

- Kaname...

Sua voz ofegante e embargada pelo prazer, começo a toma-la com veemência. Minhas estocadas começam lentas e controladas, enquanto a beijo no ombro, nuca, passo minha língua por sua bochecha, e acaricio seus seios. Ela se entrega tão facilmente a mim. É tão gratificante e ardente. Logo, meu momento se aproxima e começo a estoca-la com força, tirando e enfiando com vontade, a ouço gemer cada vez mais forte e sua mão livre passeia por meu cabelo, mantendo-me preso a ela, mas essa possessão é o que mais gosto. Somos ambos desejosos um do outro e deixamos isso tão explícito na cama. Atinjo meu clímax e me derramo dentro dela, gemendo seu nome, assim como ela geme o meu.

- Você me deixa louco... – sussurro no ouvido dela e ela ri, feliz e satisfeita, assim como eu.

Ficamos abraçados por um tempo, acalmando nossas respirações e ela se volta para mim, me beijando com doçura...

- Preciso sair... – anuncia.

- Hum... Para onde vai?

- É uma reunião de negócios... Nada haver com nosso acordo.

- Ok... Vou embora...

- Por mim, você ficaria exatamente aqui, para quando eu voltasse... – sou obrigado a sorrir. Essa mulher é insaciável e confesso que isso me deixa louco. Nunca vou me cansar dela, tenho certeza. Tão linda, tão sensual, tão fogosa... Ela levanta e vai se arrumar, sob meu olhar analítico.

Já faz umas duas horas que me despedi da Agatha. Cheguei, tomei meu banho, coloquei uma roupa folgada, calça jeans e camisa branca com alguns botões aberto, e chinelo no pé. Acho que já li umas cinquenta vezes esse trecho do contrato que recebi de outra editora. Sinceramente não estou concentrado e nem interessado. Só consigo pensar nela e em como foram bons esses dois encontros. Acho que estou sorrindo. Perdido em meus pensamentos, ouço Zero exasperado chamando nossa atenção e começo a ouvi-lo.

- Tem um carro de polícia no dormitório das meninas. Megume e Yuuki estão falando com os fardados.

Dei um pulo da poltrona e sai correndo do apartamento. Nosso dormitório fica de frente para os das garotas, por isso é possível ver da janela o que se passa na entrada do prédio delas. Em pouco tempo sai para o corredor. O elevador demorou tanto que usei as escadas. Os rapazes estão me seguindo a toda velocidade. Meu coração está doendo... Eu não sei o que isso significa, mas não gosto da sensação, algo como impotência, perda... Medo.

Ao me aproximar, vejo aquela menina, a irmã mais nova da Agatha estática, com os olhos abertos e uma expressão de surpresa no rosto. Yuuki está inquieta ao lado dela e eu parei de correr, assim como Zero e Kain que me seguem de perto, estamos andando. Eu não sei se quero saber o que está acontecendo. Onde ela está? Yuuki nos vê e vem em nossa direção, ela esta séria e aparenta chateada, incomodada, não sei definir.

- O que aconteceu? – Zero expressa a pergunta que está presa em minha garganta.

- É a Agatha... Ela... – Yuuki me encara, como que observando atenta minha reação. – Ela sofreu um acidente de carro... Um motorista bêbado atravessou o sinal vermelho em uma velocidade muito alta e ela não conseguiu desviar.

- Como ela está? – minha voz é baixa e apreensiva. Todos me olham e depois se voltam para minha irmã.

- Ela está na UTI, em coma.

Minha visão ficou vazia, perdi o foco, minha boca abriu e não tenho certeza, mas creio que uma lágrima solitária e discreta escorreu por meu rosto, enquanto entrei em estado de choque. Não... Essa tarde, não pode ter sido uma despedida.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Voltamos... :D_

_Então? Oq acharam?_

_Como virão, essa foi a visão dos meninos. E as visões serão intercaladas: Um capitulo das meninas e um dos meninos._

_Qual visão vcs preferiram até agora? Delas ou deles?_

_Bom... É isso e estamos ansiosas por reviews. Angelica, baby, muito obrigada por sua review, espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo tb. beijinhos a todos que lerem. ;)_

_07/09/2014_


	3. Rapidinhas

**03. Rapidinhas.**

Quando os policiais vieram me comunicar que minha irmã tinha sofrido um acidente de carro juro que achei que era algum tipo de brincadeira ou que ainda era trote. Minha irmã sempre foi cuidadosa dirigindo, já que o que aconteceu com nossos pais foi realmente traumático e não queríamos que acontecesse algo do tipo novamente... Só de lembrar aquele acidente fico arrepiada.

Os policiais continuavam falando alguma coisa comigo, mas eu não conseguia entender, ainda não consigo assimilar o fato da minha irmã ter se acidentado. Não, não ela. Era impossível. Lágrimas desceram pelo meu rosto sem que percebesse. A Agatha... No hospital... Em estado grave. Porque, Deus? Porque você quer me tirar a minha única família?! Meus pais não foram suficientes?!

- Megume, calma... – senti a voz da Yuuki atrás de mim e seus braços me envolveram. – Vamos para o hospital assim que possível. – ela me amparou. – Shiiii... Vem cá. – ela me colocou sentada no sofá e saiu do meu campo de visão por alguns segundos, acho, não tenho certeza. Mas, logo voltou com um copo d'água. – Toma, beba isso. Vai te acalmar. – peguei o copo de sua mão e bebi, era água com açúcar.

- Minha irmã... – mais lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto. – O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei com a voz embargada para um dos policiais.

- Pelo que pudemos perceber no local do acidente, um motorista furou o sinal vermelho e pegou o carro da sua irmã na lateral. Ela não teve chance de frear a tempo. Foi muito rápido. Quando o socorro chegou, ela já estava inconsciente. – ele explicou.

- Quando poderemos ir ao hospital? – perguntou Yuuki agora sentada ao meu lado enquanto apertava minhas mãos.

- Assim que terminarmos aqui. Só mais um minuto. – eu não quero esperar nem mais um segundo! Quero ver a minha irmã! AGORA!

Depois de mais algumas perguntas que eu já nem lembro quais eram e nem sei como respondi, eu e Yuuki descemos para a porta do dormitório para ir com os policiais ao hospital, mas vimos os meninos correndo em nossa direção. Kaname parecia pálido, abatido e preocupado. Yuuki foi de encontro a eles.

- O que aconteceu? – Zero perguntou olhando para mim.

- É a Agatha... Ela... – Yuuki começa, mas fez uma pausa para logo continua. – Ela sofreu um acidente de carro... Um motorista bêbado atravessou o sinal vermelho em uma velocidade muito alta e ela não conseguiu desviar.

- Como ela está? – Kaname perguntou com uma voz dolorosa.

- Ela está na UTI, em coma.

Ao ouvir isso, não consegui mais conter as lágrimas... Elas desceram pelo meu rosto descontroladamente e só o que pude fazer foi abraçar a Yuuki em busca de consolo. Ela dizia palavras para me tranquilizar e aos poucos me acalmei, mas não o suficiente para parar de chorar.

- Vou levá-las ao hospital. – falou Kaname ainda com aquele tom de voz. – Vamos pro carro. – só em ouvir essa palavra eu tremia, mas Yuuki me fez acompanhá-la.

Fiquei surpresa ao ver que todos iam ao hospital. De alguma maneira sabia que poderia contar com todos e isso realmente me tranquilizou. Ao entrarmos no carro fiquei no banco de trás entre o Zero e o Kain enquanto Yuuki acompanhava o irmão no banco da frente. Kaname dirigia com certa rapidez e isso quase me fez surtar novamente, e em questão de minutos estávamos no hospital querendo notícias da minha irmã.

Na UTI não nos deixaram entrar, mas Kaname se mostrou ser bem persuasivo e conseguiu fazer com que eu entrasse para ver a Agatha. Ao vê-la deitada numa cama fria e com um tubo enfiado na boca quase desabei... O estado dela parecia ser realmente grave. Meu Deus... O que eu farei se minha irmã se for? Acho que morrerei de tristeza. Ela estava pálida e cheia de machucados pelo corpo. Tinha medo de chegar perto dela e acabar machucando-a sem querer, então só peguei em sua mão e acariciei o topo de leve.

- Agatha... Por favor, seja forte. Eu sei que você consegue sair dessa. Você é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço. – não sei se ela conseguia me ouvir, mas esperava que sim. – Eu te amo, minha irmã. Por favor, volta. – comecei a chorar de novo.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e disse que já era hora de sair, mas disse que eu poderia voltar amanhã no horário de visita. Sem dúvida alguma que eu estaria aqui até a Agatha acordar. Nem que pra isso eu tenha que ficar aqui dias. Acompanhei a enfermeira até a porta e logo o pessoal veio falar comigo.

- Megume... Vamos voltar pro apartamento. – falou Yuuki. – Você toma um banho quente, dorme um pouco e amanhã volta. Você também precisa ser forte. – eu somente assenti. Yuuki era extremamente gentil. Eu já gostava dela.

- Vou pedir para a transferirem para o melhor quarto. Para que ela seja melhor atendida. – falou Kaname sério. Olhei para ele confusa... Porque se importava tanto? – Só o melhor para sua irmã. – e afagou minha cabeça para logo em seguida ir até a recepção.

Instintivamente olhei para Kain que me olhava preocupado. Tentei esboçar um sorriso para ele, mas acho que não saiu muito bem porque ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou. Fiquei ali naqueles braços ouvindo seu coração bater calmamente. Aquilo era muito relaxante...

- Vai dar tudo certo. Sua irmã é forte. – beijou o topo de minha cabeça e depois se separou de mim. – Vamos voltar. – ele segurou minha mão e me guiou até o carro.

A viagem de volta foi feita em silêncio e não sei como, mas acabei dormindo no meio do caminho. Só o que lembro é de ser levada no colo até minha cama, de ser coberta e de alguma conversa aleatória fora do meu quarto. Depois disso tudo ficou escuro e silencioso.

Acordei na manhã seguinte bem cedo. Yuuki já estava de pé preparando o café da manhã, me viu e deu 'bom dia' que em seguida retribuí. Em seguida me entregou um pedaço de papel que passei a olhar confusa.

- Aí estão as informações da internação da Agatha. – ela sorriu triste. – Kaname conseguiu transferi-la para uma ala privativa... – ela me olhou e em seguida continuou. – E também contratou um médico para cuidar especialmente dela. – a olhei chocada.

- Nossa! Diga a ele que agradeço a atenção. – disse olhando para o pedaço de papel.

- Sabe... – ela falou enquanto terminava de colocar café em sua xícara. – Kaname está atraído pela Agatha. – ela me olhou e soltou uma risada. Acho que foi por causa da minha cara de surpresa. – Kaname acha que me enrola... Conheço ele muito bem. Aquela preocupação... Não foi somente de parceiros de negócios.

- Espero que Agatha goste dele também. Ela abriu mão de muita coisa para me criar... – fiz uma pausa para respirar fundo. – Ela merece a felicidade mais do que qualquer pessoa. – ela assentiu.

Terminamos o café da manhã, voltei para meu quarto e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas para ir ao hospital. Chamei um táxi e este me deixou na porta da emergência, então segui as instruções no papel e entrei no último quarto do corredor. Sem dúvida Kaname fez algo incrível. O quarto era espetacular. "Só o melhor para sua irmã", hum... Tenho que lembrar agradecê-lo apropriadamente depois.

Na beirada da cama tinha um senhor que examinava os exames da minha irmã, quando ele sentiu minha presença se virou e veio me cumprimentar. Ele era alto e exalava profissionalismo com aquele jaleco impecavelmente branco. Ele me explicou brevemente o estado dela. Aparentemente, a coisa não parecia ser tão grave assim. Era grave, mas ela tinha grandes chances de se recuperar sem sequelas e ela estava lutando pela vida! Isso me deixou extremamente feliz. Sabia que minha irmã não desistiria. Algum tempo depois, o médico saiu e me deixou a sós com ela. E, sem mais nem menos, comecei a falar sobre várias coisas...

E assim foram passando os dias. Eu ia todo dia depois das aulas para o hospital e ficava horas conversando com a Agatha sobre o meu dia. Às vezes podia jurar que ela arqueava uma sobrancelha ou sorria discretamente, mas depois pensava que era somente minha imaginação. Yuuki vinha comigo algumas vezes e ficávamos fofocando sobre coisas, meninos... Descobri que a Yuuki tem relações com Zero desde muito tempo, mas é somente atração física. Duvido muito, mas preferi ficar quieta. Kain às vezes me buscava com medo de eu voltar sozinha para os dormitórios muito tarde. O único que vinha quase todos os dias mais cedo que eu era o Kaname, mas ele nunca falava nada só ficava observando minha irmã com olhos tristes. Nunca perguntei a ele sobre qual a intensidade de seus sentimentos pela minha irmã, mas eu sabia que eram intensos. Você não vai visitar todo dia uma pessoa no hospital só porque sente uma "quedinha".

Já haviam se passado quase duas semanas que Agatha estava internada e nada dela acordar. Eu já estava ficando sem esperança e isso não era bom. Será que ela nunca iria acordar? Talvez eu devesse chamar um advogado ou algo do tipo? Balancei a cabeça para impedir de pensar besteiras. Ela vai acordar! Tenho certeza. Mas tinha medo do pior acontecer e Agatha se for sem saber de alguns segredos que eu escondia dela. Então, um dia eu decidi contar meu maior segredo.

- Agatha... Eu sei que você me protege e eu agradeço todo dia por ter você como minha irmã. – comecei medindo minhas palavras. – Mas te decepcionei e sinto muito por isso. – respirei fundo. – A verdade é que não sou mais virgem há algum tempo... – automaticamente olhei para ela esperando uma reprovação, mas isso é óbvio que não veio, então continuei. – Não queria que soubesse por que não queria que você fizesse mal ao menino naquela época... Eu achava que saberia me cuidar, mas acabou que tudo deu errado e ele só me usou. – lembrar isso ainda fazia meu peito doer. – Mas não se preocupe. Aprendi minha lição e não irei entregar meu corpo para qualquer um. – bem... Tecnicamente.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e fui atender. Kaname me olhou surpreso, mas eu sorri de volta e o deixei entrar. Conversamos sobre algumas coisas e resolvi deixá-lo um pouco a sós. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor do hospital a procura de uma maquina de bebidas vi uma silhueta muito familiar e conforme me aproximava ela ficava cada vez mais nítida. O que o Kain fazia aqui? Me aproximei dele e sem querer o assustei.

- Desculpe. – falei sorrindo.

- Não, tudo bem. – ele sorriu de volta. – Estou acompanhando o Kaname... – ele explicou.

- Achei melhor deixá-lo um pouco a sós. – falei sem propósito. – Queria que minha irmã acordasse logo. – desabafei olhando para meus pés. Ele só chegou mais perto e me abraçou.

- Ela vai acordar. Só espere um pouco mais. – ele acariciava minhas costas e isso teve um efeito calmante. – Você deve estar cansada de vir todos os dias. Tem comido direito?

- O apetite tem me faltado, mas tenho comido alguma coisa ou outra de vez em quando. – confessei. Ele somente levantou meu rosto de modo que nossos olhos se encontraram.

Ele aproximou um pouco seu rosto do meu e sustentou essa posição por algum tempo. Ele tinha aquele olhar novamente, selvagem e sexy que não me deixava pensar claramente. Droga! Porque ele me provoca desse jeito? Ele aproximou ainda mais nossos rostos e em breve estávamos nos beijando. O beijo era comportado até porque estávamos no hospital. Mas ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e arrancou um gemido baixo de mim.

- Não faça isso. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Ou vou te comer aqui mesmo. – Céus! Porque ele tinha que falar desse jeito?

- Não... Não podemos. – tentei afastá-lo de mim, mas sem sucesso. Ele era muito mais forte. – Estamos no hospital. – ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha e em seguida me beijou no pescoço me fazendo soltar outro gemido baixo.

- Estou me lixando para onde estamos. – ele voltou a me beijar, mas dessa vez de maneira mais faminta e viril. Agarrou minha cintura com uma mão e com a outra puxou meus cabelos para aprofundar o beijo. Só o que pude fazer foi abraçar seu pescoço e retribuir.

Ele me empurrou contra a parede e me pressionou nela. Podia sentir sua ereção contra minha virilha e isso estava me deixando excitada. Meu Deus! Não acredito que estou pensando em sexo com a minha irmã em coma! Eu devo ser muito depravada. Ele passou a mão pelo meu quadril e apertou minha bunda. Dessa vez consegui suprimir o gemido e arranhei levemente seus braços.

- A sua sorte... – ele empurrou sua ereção contra minha virilha causando uma grande onda de excitação em mim. – É que não tem um quarto dando mole. – e como se alguém tivesse ouvido, logo em seguida um paciente saiu do quarto que estava ao lado e deixou a porta aberta.

Não tive tempo de protestar, só me senti ser puxada para dentro do quarto. Ele, no entanto, não me levou para a cama e sim para sofá que tinha lá. Me fez ficar de frente para o sofá segurando o apoio de braço enquanto levantava a minha saia rapidamente. Não acredito que estou fazendo isso com ele... DE NOVO!

- Megume... – ele falou baixo em meu ouvido me causando arrepios. – Nada de gemer alto dessa vez. – beijou minha nuca e foi descendo até o final da coluna. Céus! Ele era bom demais...

Ouvi um farfalhar de roupa e imaginei que era ele tirando a calça, mas ao sentir sua mão em minha calcinha pronta para puxá-la para o lado já sabia o que viria... E não me decepcionei. Sua penetração foi rápida e sem aviso algum com movimentos fundos e lentos. Tive que morder o lábio para não gritar ou então as pessoas viriam até aqui. Ele tocou os meus seios por cima da blusa e isso só aumentou meu prazer. Caramba... Não acredito que já estava quase chegando ao ápice.

- Megume... Você é tão apertada... – ele dizia enquanto me estocava cada vez mais rápido. – Eu adoro isso. – juro que responderia se pudesse, mas eu precisava me concentrar para não abrir minha boca.

Suas estocadas ficaram mais rápidas e ainda mais fundas. Eu já estava perdendo as forças nas pernas e a qualquer momento poderia desfalecer no sofá. Meu interior começou a se contrair em volta de seus pênis e ele gemeu por causa disso. Saber que era eu que fazia ele se sentir desse jeito me causava uma sensação estranha de poder.

- Ah... Megume... – senti algo quente me preencher e então a cabeça dele encostar em minhas costas. Podia sentir sua respiração descompassada na minha nuca. – Você é a melhor. – e me beijou. Não pude deixar de sorrir com isso.

Depois de alguns minutos se ajeitando, voltamos para o corredor e ele se ofereceu para me comprar uma água. Não me fiz de rogada, pois estava sedenta. Logo que ele voltou com minha bebida, no momento em que eu ia abri-la Kaname correu até mim com uma cara assustada que só me fez pensar no pior fazendo eu deixar cair a garrafa no chão e levar a mão na boca em sinal de desespero.

- Ah, meu Deus... Não... Por favor, não diga que... – eu já estava com os olhos cheios d'água. – Não me diga que ela... – eu nem conseguia completar a frase. Só de imaginar era doloroso demais.

- Ela acordou! – O QUE?!

-/-/-

Onde estou? Minha cabeça tá girando... Estou me sentindo estranha... Com muita dificuldade consegui abrir os olhos. Vi uma mulher de branco me encarando, não me lembro dessa pessoa... Demorei um pouco para perceber que eu estava em um hospital, me sentia presa a fios e tubos. Me assustei e tentei me levantar, mas a mulher rapidamente me empurrou suavemente na cama.

- Se acalme senhorita Agatha... Você está se recuperando! – ela dizia em um tom calmo, então me deitei novamente. Precisava entender melhor o que tinha acontecido. Fucei na minha memória o melhor que eu pude para lembrar o porquê de eu estar aqui. Me senti aliviada quando tiraram todos aqueles tubos de mim. Estava começando a me dar enjoo.

- Agatha! – Ouvi alguém gritando meu nome, e antes que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo vi minha irmãzinha correndo e me abraçando, chorava de soluçar a coitadinha. Há quanto tempo estou aqui? Ao lado dela estava Kaname, me encarava com uma expressão de alívio, podia jurar que ele estava se segurando para não chorar também. Kain estava ao lado de Megume, também olhava para mim com um sorriso de canto.

- M-me... Desculpa... É que eu estou muito feliz em ver que você acordou! – Megume falava entre soluços, me abraçou forte novamente, eu me sentia fraca para poder retribuir, eu fraca... Isso é uma raridade que não vai se repetir...

Estava preocupada com o que tinha acontecido enquanto eu estava inconsciente. Fitei minha irmã um pouco e depois me perdi no olhar dele, estava feliz em poder vê-lo.

- V-vou sair um pouco e deixar vocês a sós... – Megume nos encarou e entre lágrimas, sorria.

Eu a segui com o olhar até a porta, ela e Kain estavam de mãos dadas, será que já estavam namorando? Tenho a sensação que Megume conversou comigo antes, falando alguma coisa sobre não ser virgem... Será que eu sonhei? Se bem que não seria surpresa, os dois parecem ser bem íntimos. Se eles se amarem de verdade não vejo problema algum. Megume também tinha me dito que foi usada, por quem? Minhas lembranças estão embaralhadas, quando eu me recuperar melhor vou conversar com ela sobre isso.

Kaname esperou até os dois saírem, então sentou na cadeira perto de mim e pegou na minha mão, sentia o calor dele, e aquilo fazia eu me sentir bem, queria falar, mas minha boca estava seca, e parecia que eu não falava há anos. Meu corpo está todo dolorido... Dor... Quando me mexi senti uma dorzinha na cintura. Bati em alguma coisa? Aquilo me fez pensar, logo me veio à memória: eu entrando no carro e alguns minutos depois no meio do caminho não me lembro mais... Será que foi um acidente?

- Não imagina o quanto estou aliviado em ver você abrir os olhos... – uma lágrima solitária escorreu no rosto dele. Ele me beijou na testa. – Não sei o que faria se perdesse você.

- Ka-Kaname… - minha voz não saía direito, minha garganta estava seca, cada sílaba é um sacrifício. - Eu… - Kaname colocou o dedo indicador na minha boca.

- Descanse… logo mais vou te fazer gritar até ficar rouca… - ele sorriu e me deu um suave beijo nos lábios.

- Senhor, poderia me dar licença? Vou examiná-la. - não percebi o médico chegando, Kaname apenas assentiu com a cabeça, olhou de volta para mim e saiu da sala.

- Está me ouvindo bem?

Apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente. O médico examinou meus olhos, ouvidos e boca, depois entregou para a enfermeira um papel. - Preciso desses exames… - ele me encarou e sorriu. - Você está se recuperando bem, se continuar assim, logo te darei alta.

A verdade era que eu queria sair de lá no mesmo instante, estava me sentindo fraca e um mal estar constante, a sensação de ficar no hospital é horrível, e aqui não posso tomar conta da minha irmãzinha… Além disso Kaname também fica longe dos meus olhos…

- Você tem uma irmã muito atenciosa, veio aqui todos os dias ficar com você… e seu namorado também… não faltou um dia.

Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos, saber que eles estavam aqui todos os dias me fazia extremamente feliz, mas também me deixava triste, eu parei a vida deles.

- Pedi uns exames para ver como está. - o médico me explicava minha situação, finalmente me disse algo que eu queria muito saber. - Creio que você não faz ideia de quanto tempo está aqui, hoje completa dois anos…

Meus olhos se arregalaram, como assim dois anos?! O que eu perdi? O que Megume está fazendo? E o Kaname? E como está a empresa?! Vendo minha expressão de confusão e desespero o médico deu uma leve risada.

- Estou brincando… está aqui faz duas semanas.

Que médico filho da mãe! Como ele se atreve a fazer uma brincadeira dessas? Quase enfarto aqui!

Passou mais uma semana, eu já me sentia muito bem há alguns dias, mas me obrigam a ficar aqui! Nesse período Kaname e Megume continuaram vindo todos os dias, Kain acompanhava ora o Kaname ora a minha irmã… Zero e Yuuki vinham dia sim e dia não. Pelo menos o quarto era confortável, mas estava me deixando louca.

Entrou no quarto uma enfermeira.

- O Senhor Yagari Touga veio te fazer uma visita. - depois de falar ela sorriu e saiu da sala.

-/-/-

- Porque não posso entrar? - acabei de chegar ao hospital para visitar a Agatha, trouxe um pouco de roupa para ela, já que a Meg só poderá vir mais tarde e de acordo com o Kaname, o médico pode dar alta para ela a qualquer momento e ele também está ocupado com vários assuntos de negócios. Por isso, só sobrou eu e para ser sincera isso não me incomoda.

Desde que a Agatha sofreu esse acidente, as coisas mudaram. Vi meu irmão tão diferente da noite para o dia. Chega a ser estranho.

- Sim senhorita… Eu sinto muito, mas a paciente já está com visita e não posso permiti-la entrar… - essa enfermeira loira oxigenada, só pode estar de zueira com a minha cara, né? Minha paciência estava acabando. Bufei.

- Quem está com ela? Tenho entendido que meu irmão deu ordens para ela não ser incomodada por ninguém, a não ser os amigos mais próximos, por exemplo, eu… E sua irmã. E se é qualquer um de nós, não seria a primeira vez que a visitamos juntos.

O que será que está acontecendo? Agora estou ficando preocupada, essa enfermeira está clareando, assombrosamente sua pele bronzeada, transformando-a em branco como seu uniforme.

- É… - e ainda gagueja.

- É o que? Com quem ela está? E porque eu não posso entrar?

- Ela não está com nenhum dos visitantes habituais… - Como assim? Essa incompetente deixou outra pessoa entrar? Kaname vai acabar com ela. Não quero nem ver.

- Você desobedeceu uma ordem… Tem ideia disso? - Minha paciência esta acabando. - E com quem ela está?

- Eu… Eu não sabia que existia uma lista de visitantes permitidos…

- Quer dizer que o hospital é tão mal organizado assim? Porque se é o caso, avisarei para Kaname tira-la daqui imediatamente. - Eu estava olhando tão irritada para a enfermeira que achei que ela ia começar a chorar. E ela tem sorte do Zero não estar aqui, senão ele já teria chamado algum supervisor, ligado para o meu irmão, enfim… Isso teria se tornado um inferno. Aff…

- Eu… Eu sinto muito senhorita… Sinto muito mesmo…

- Quem está lá dentro?

- Um homem chamado Yagari Touga…

Quem? Engraçado, já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar… Onde foi mesmo? Enquanto pensava sobre o assunto, o movimento de alguém se aproximando me chamou atenção.

Um homem elegante, alto, moreno com o cabelo castanho escuro na altura dos ombros, como os de Kaname, rebelde. E olhos azuis claríssimos, de expressão selvagem, aparentando ter por volta de trinta anos, se aproximou do balcão. Estava elegantemente vestido, com um terno preto de marca, uma camisa branca, aberta no colarinho e um perfume masculino extremamente atraente. Ele era lindo, devo admitir e agradeço o fato do Zero não ter estado ali, seria uma briga na certa.

- Enfermeira, obrigado por me permitir entrar. Tenha um bom dia.

Sua voz era tão forte e viril. E após me olhar, com um sorriso de canto, impassível, se foi. A enfermeira que estava se derretendo por ele, suspirou apaixonada. Me perguntei se ela estava no cio, pela forma com a qual, inconscientemente, ela se insinuou para ele. Balanço a cabeça inconformada, agora com minha atenção voltada para ela. Acho que a loira percebeu, já que ficou roxa de vergonha ao olhar para mim.

- É... Pode entrar agora, senhorita...

Hein? Como assim, posso entrar agora? Será que...

- Quer dizer que aquele homem que acabou de sair, era quem estava com a Agatha?

- Sim, senhorita...

Acho que fiquei boquiaberta. Quem será que ele é? Não sei por que, mas acho que o Kaname não irá gostar de nada disso. Dei uma última olhada em direção à porta de saída, nem vestígio dele. Fiz uma careta, estava confusa, mas ignorei. Essa loira era uma incompetente e iria dizer ao Kaname.

Peguei a bolsa com as coisas da Agatha e corri para o quarto dela e sem bater entrei. Ela estava sentada na cama, lendo um livro e ao me ver, sorriu. Como me arrependo de ter pensado mal dela. No mesmo dia em que perguntei ao meu irmão se ela era perigosa, ela sofreu esse terrível acidente... Me senti tão mal... E conforme o tempo foi passando, e ela não acordava, cheguei a me odiar. Como eu podia julgar alguém que nem conhecia...

- Yuuki... Que bom que veio...

Sua frase tão sincera me tirou do meu devaneio.

- Ei... Como você está?

Ela baixou o livro e suspirou... Depois entortando a boca com mau gosto, balançou a cabeça, por fim sorriu.

- Estou odiando estar aqui e quero sair correndo. Fora isso, estou bem.

Eu ri... Realmente ela é sincera.

- Trouxe algumas roupas para você...

- Vou poder sair daqui?

Seus olhos brilhavam como de uma criança que recebeu um presente, mas eu ainda não sabia a resposta. Apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente, com pesar e ela desanimou. Mas agradeceu as roupas, gentilmente.

- Quem... – Será que devia perguntar? Ela me olhou curiosa. – Quem era o homem que estava aqui?

Ela arregalou os olhos, acho que surpresa com minha pergunta, mas logo bufou.

- Meu ex... – E anunciou, dando de ombros, falando com descaso, como se aquilo não fosse importante. Ex-namorado? Kaname vai surtar... E porque ele estava ali? Mas, antes de eu perguntar ela continuou. – Ele soube que eu fui hospitalizada e veio ver como estou... Ele me pediu para voltar para ele.

- E você? – Acho que minha voz soou mais alta do que deveria, realmente estou surpresa. Não quero meu irmão sofrendo, Nunca vi o Kaname realmente gostando de alguém e pensar que ele podia sair machucado, me incomodou.

- Eu não tenho intensão nenhuma de voltar para ele... Yagari e eu tivemos uma história. Acabou e quero que continue assim. – Anunciou de forma tão decidida e verdadeira, que me acalmei. Ela sorriu. – Onde está o Zero? É estranho ele não estar com você... – E sorriu mais ainda...

- Ele tinha um debate em classe hoje... Por isso, vim sozinha.

- Oh... E como vão as coisas entre vocês? – Ela perguntou e piscou pra mim, travessamente. Gente... Essa moça é tão diferente do que pensei. De início, achei que fosse apenas explosiva e louca. Surtada mesmo, mas não. Ela é tão divertida e honesta. Realmente agradável estar perto, principalmente por ser uma caixinha de surpresas, onde você nunca sabe qual será a reação dela. Realmente episódico.

Começamos a conversar sobre meu relacionamento nada usual com o meu melhor amigo e ela apenas ouviu atentamente. Depois falamos sobre Kain e Megume, ela disse que aprova, pois de acordo com ela, Kain parece ser uma boa pessoa. E falamos um pouco sobre ela e Kaname. Seus olhos brilhavam diferente, toda vez que o nome do meu irmão era citado. Depois de um bom tempo, ouvimos uma batida na porta e voltamos nossa atenção para ela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se abria, mesmo sem termos dado permissão.

- Boa tarde... Como está minha paciente favorita? – o doutor simpático e bem-humorado que meu irmão contratou, colocou sua cabeça grisalha pra dentro do quarto. Seus olhos escuros enrugados nos cantos sorriam tanto quanto seus lábios.

- Boa tarde, doutor... – Agatha o cumprimentou de volta e eu a imitei logo em seguida, usando as mesmas palavras dela. Ele era tão divertido. O homem entrou com jeito descontraído levando uma prancheta em mãos. Olhou de uma para outra e seu sorriso desfez, adquirindo uma expressão séria e profissional.

- Bem... Como está se sentindo hoje?

- Hum... Ótima. Sem problemas e as dores desaparecendo.

- Ótimo... Isso é bom... Agora tenho uma má noticia. – Ele falou de uma forma tão simples... Acho que meu coração disparou. Agatha e eu trocamos um olhar apreensível e eu segurei a mão dela, tentando passar força... Por favor, que não seja nada grave, por favor… – Então... Infelizmente... Me verei livre de você, porque te darei alta.

Nossas bocas caíram abertas, acho que quase tocaram o chão. Não acredito que ele tirou uma com a nossa cara. Agora fica ai com um sorriso bobo, após quase nos matar do coração, e parecendo uma criança arteira. Sério... Nota mental: Perguntar ao Kaname de qual circo ele tirou esse médico.

- Doutor... De novo? – Ela falou com desanimo e soltou o ar que, provavelmente, estava segurando. Baixou a cabeça desanimada, enquanto nosso Dr. Bologne, ria a bom rir da cara de preocupadas que fizemos. Depois que o susto passou, meus lábios se curvaram por conta própria, em um sorriso de diversão. Agatha me olhou horrorizada e por fim, estávamos os três rindo alegremente.

Ai... Já estava tarde e estava chegando ao campus, exausta, mas meu irmão ficará muito feliz em saber que Agatha sairá no sábado de manhã. Era a primeira vez que ele não ia visita-la, aliás, ninguém foi, por conta dos estudos, só eu por estar mais tranquila. Hum… Zero?

Me aproximei lentamente e pude ver o Zero saindo do carro dele. Onde será que ele tinha ido? E estava indo para trás do prédio. Segui-o. Ele foi para as escadas? Mas, o que ele estaria arrumando? Corri atrás dele e o vi entrar escondido no prédio do dormitório feminino. Já passava das sete da noite e as visitas eram proibidas e ele estava tentando invadir pelas escadas dos funcionários. Isso é tão divertido, comecei a correr atrás dele, mas logo o perdi de vista. Ué… Onde ele foi? Continuei subindo os degraus até que sinti alguém me agarrar por trás, tampando minha boca, me impedindo de gritar.

- É muito feio seguir os outros, não sabe? - A voz de Zero, sussurrada em meu ouvido me relaxou e excitou ao mesmo tempo. Meu corpo estremeceu ao senti-lo tão próximo, tão colado a mim, em meio às escadarias desertas do prédio e com a luz fraca. Uma mão ele manteve em minha boca, me calando, enquanto com a outra ele começou a percorrer meu corpo. Tentei segurar sua mão, mas ele é tão forte. - Não Yuuki… Você foi uma menina muito má. Seguir um homem por um local vazio é muito arriscado. Agora terá que pagar… - E ele riu.

O que raios aconteceu com o Zero? Ele estava tão… Excitante. Senti ele se esfregar em mim, deixando explícita sua ereção em minhas costas. Ah… Como eu o quero. Minhas pernas viraram gelatina e sei que estava completamente pronta para ele.

Zero me virou de frente para a parede e me deu ordens de colocar ambas as mãos espalmadas nela. Obedeci e ele me soltou. - Zero… - Minha voz saiu fraca e cheia de tesão. Eu o quero tanto…

- Shhh… Nada de falar… - Ele falou nas minhas costas, eu não podia vê-lo, mas seu cheiro, sua voz, sua mãos, seu corpo, já são tão familiares para mim, eu sabia que era ele… Senti seu desejo emanando e o meu correspondendo na mesma intensidade. - Não pode se virar. Continue olhando a parede, comportadamente…

De repente, senti suas mãos de novo em mim, acariciando lentamente minhas pernas, desde o tornozelo, subindo, passando por minha panturrilha, meus joelhos, minhas coxas, onde ele demorou um pouco mais, apertando e massageando e continuou sua tortura até o meio das minhas pernas, e ainda por cima da calcinha, dentro de minha saia, suas mãos começaram a estimular meu clitóris. - Ahhh… - Gemi e ofeguei.

- Shh… Eu disse pra ficar quietinha… - Ele ordenou e mordi meu lábio inferior para abafar o som. Oh ele estava sendo tão bom com as mãos, tão deliciosamente habilidoso. Sem prévio aviso ele parou sua massagem e me senti frustrada.

- Zero… - Falei com espanto e o senti puxar minha calcinha para baixo, ignorando minha reclamação. Em seguida ele enrolou minha saia na cintura me deixando exposta e nua na parte de baixo. Minha calcinha, presa em meus tornozelos e ele me puxou, de forma que me obrigou a empinar a bunda em sua direção.

- Ah Yuuki… Você está tão excitante assim, tão quente e safada…

Sua última palavra me surpreendeu, pensei em falar algo, mas fui calada completamente ao senti-lo enfiar a língua em minha intimidade. Zero recomeçou sua tortura, me lambendo, lentamente, me beijando e me chupando de forma tão intensa. Meu corpo estava entregue a ele, e eu me segurava, fortemente para não gemer alto com sua invasão. Ele era implacável comigo e comecei a me questionar se seria assim sempre. Acho que devo segui-lo com mais frequência, e o pensamento me faz sorrir. Abri a boca levemente, deixando escapar um gemido reprimido. - Oh Zero… - Gemendo e o senti e ouvi sorrir contra meu sexo.

Ele começou a apertar minhas nádegas ao passo em que aumenta suas chupadas e lambidas no meu clitóris, e logo o senti me penetrar com dois dedos… - Oh Zero! - Gritei e ele me advertiu para ficar quieta, ou ele parava com tudo e voltaria para seu dormitório. Não… Eu não queria que ele parasse… Não naquele momento…

Seu tratamento era impiedoso comigo e o prazer me inundava cada instante mais, até que senti meu corpo tremer e gemi audivelmente, de forma incontrolável ao atingir o ápice. Achei que ia cair, mas ele me segurou pela cintura, forçando-me a ficar em pé. Então senti sua respiração novamente em minha nuca. - Agora é a minha vez… Yuuki…

Sua voz estava tão embargada de desejo, tão sedutor e de forma rápida e brusca ele me penetrou, por trás. Eu estava tão molhada, tão lubrificada que não senti nenhum incomodo. Seus movimentos estavam cheios vontade, ele me penetrou fortemente, e tirava quase que tudo, para voltar a me estocar com ânsia. Isso estava me enlouquecendo, ainda mais por ouvir os gemidos baixos dele no meu ouvido. Isso era enlouquecedor e extremamente excitante. Continuei com as mãos espalmadas na parede e ele me segurou com um braço em volta da minha cintura, enquanto a outra mão passeou por meus seios, por dentro da minha blusa e meu sutiã.

_ Yuuki… Você.É.Tã ! - Falou pausadamente, acompanhando cada estocada. Sua mão abandonou meu seio e desceu de novo para as minhas pernas e começou a massagear meu clitóris de novo, como no começo dessa tortura sexual, altamente estimulante. - Eu quero ver você gozar de novo… Vai… Geme…

E a junção de suas estocadas tão agressivamente prazerosas, com suas mãos habilidosas me fizeram atingir o êxtase pela segunda vez. E foi a conta de eu gemer no meu limite e ele me acompanhou. Deixando seu gemido de prazer completo, escapar entredentes.

Meu corpo fraquejou totalmente e eu deixei o peso ele cair sobre Zero, que desceu até o chão com nós dois ainda encaixados. Sua respiração tão entrecortada quanto a minha.

- O que foi isso Zero… Você estava tão faminto… - Minha voz foi apenas um sussurro.

- Eu sempre estou faminto de você… E hoje não te vi o dia inteiro… Precisava disso…

- Como sabia que eu estava te seguindo?

- Eu vi você chegando de taxi… - Ele riu como um menino travesso em meu ouvido e eu o acompanhei, me sentindo realizada. Mas algo me assustou e em um pulo me tirei dele, me voltando para ele que me encarou confuso.

- Zero, você usou…? - Quando olhei para baixo, me acalmei. Sim… Ele usou o preservativo. Fiquei tão preocupada… Acho que eu estava tão perdida em minhas sensações que não o notei pôr.

- Yuuki… Relaxa. - Ele sorriu de canto, depois de entender meu medo. Então, me puxou para perto e me beijou, apaixonadamente. Seus beijos são tão quentes e me completam de forma única. Acho que eu não saberia mais ficar sem eles.

**Continua…**

* * *

_Ok... Nos perdoem essa terrível demora. i-i_

_Ficamos as três sem tempo... E só agora achei um minuto pra corrigir e postar o terceiro capitulo._

_Desculpe mesmo. Quero agradecer de coração quem nuca nos abandonou: Liz Asakura. Gracias hermosa!_

_Espero que tenham curtido esse capitulo. Essa fic esta programada para ser curta, então... Logo nos falamos de novo. Beijinhos :D_

_Agora tenho que voltar pras minhas fics, as que escrevo sozinha. u.u_

_12/11/2014_


End file.
